Sonho e Realidade
by Muffin14
Summary: Um plano horrível Tsunade e Jiraya vão numa missão para descobrir. O que irá acontecer? Tsunade conta a Jiraya o que ele nao quer ouvir!o que será? Mistério, Amor, Acção, Hentai, tudo aqui. (varios casais)
1. Revelações

**Capitulo I - Revelações**

Numa tarde de sábado ouvia-se o som de uma pequena guerra a ser disputada na floresta de Konoha perto do riu, Rasengans aperfeiçoados e sapos invocados eram estes entre muitos os ataques que surgiam entre a guerra entre o famoso Sanin Jiraya e o seu melhor discípulo Yondaime.

Tsunade, uma rapariga de cabelos loiros que foi da mesma team que Jiraya e Orochimaru estava sentada na relva a ver quem iria sair vitorioso do combate.

- hey sensei cuidado esse quase me acertou. – protestava Yondaime caído no chão

- numa guerra o inimigo não vai ser gentil! – gritava Jiraya esticando uma mão para levantar o aluno.

- mas você não é meu inimigo é meu amigo! E alem disso tente não me matar hoje sim? Eu tenho um encontro com uma rapariga!

Jiraya riu alto, os dois caminharam para perto de Tsunade e sentaram-se ao pé dela.

- você tem de aprender a não se dedicar tanto as raparigas! Elas acabam por te partir o coração! – disse Jiraya dando um gole no Sake

Ao ouvir isto Tsunade sentiu um aperto no coração, em tempos Jiraya tinha-se declarado a ela e Tsunade simplesmente ignorou e voltou as costas pois não gostava de Jiraya. A partir desse dia Jiraya começou a sair com outras raparigas, apesar de ele já ter 27 anos elas não desgostavam e ião para bares e termas juntos. Tsunade começou a sentir a ausência de Jiraya e tinha saudades dos dias que ele passava atrás dela a rastejar por ela e ai ela viu que sempre gostou dele, mas nunca teve coragem para admitir, porem agora era tarde demais.

- sim sensei mas ela é especial! Ela é tudo ilumina o dia quando chega, ela brilha mesmo, mesmo nos dias em que estou infeliz ela consegue animar-me, ela é única ela é tudo. – disse Yondaime limpando o suor da cara com uma toalha. Ao ouvir estas palavras Tsunade lembrou-se de quando Jiraya lhe tinha feito uma declaração a janela.

Flash Back On:

- Tsunade vai a janela rápido! – gritava uma rapariga aos pulos ao lado de Tsunade na casa de Tsunade que dava uma festa de pijama para as amigas.

Tsunade foi a janela da sala e olhou para o jardim, era noite mas na relva tinha sido depositadas dezenas de velas acesas onde se lia " Amo-te Tsunade" Jiraya estava ao lado das velas com a cabeça para cima para encarar Tsunade.

- durante todo este tempo eu sempre te amei Tsunade – começou Jiraya com o rosto redondo avermelhado pois na altura tinha 20 anos. – mas querida se queres saber o quanto te amo, vê só. – Jiraya assentou um joelho no chão sempre a encarar Tsunade.

- sou aquele que te ama que te deseja que te adora

Estou aqui para te dizer que um homem também chora

As saudades que sinto, passado cada momento

Expressando em poesia todos os meus sentimentos

Dizendo que te amo deixando o meu coração aberto

Sentido a tua ausência mesmo quando estas por perto

As vezes fecho os olhos com vontade de chorar

Com medo de acordar e nunca mais te encontrar

Amei-te no passado também te amo no presente

amar-te-ei futuramente quero ficar contigo eternamente

se tu não existisses o que seria de mim?

Louco perdido é só por ti que sou assim

Amar-te é um sentimento quente que está sempre presente

Continua e se sente, no coração e na mente

Carrego este sentimento que é mais forte do que pensei

E digo com toda a certeza que para sempre te amarei

És a minha Dama a minha Amada a minha Princesa

A inspiração que tenho vou buscar a tua beleza

Espero que compreendas que eu não só perfeito

Mas é o teu nome que carrego sempre no meu peito. -

Jiraya ainda estava na esperança que Tsunade saltasse da varanda e fosse a correr para ele a beija-lo, mas em vez disso Tsunade mandou um grito da janela.

- seu idiota que estas a fazer? Desaparece daqui e leva as velas contigo não quero o meu jardim sujo! – e fechou a janela atrás de si deixando Jiraya sozinho triste e com o coração partido.

Fim Flash Back

Porem com o passar do tempo Jiraya a Tsunade tem continuado a falar pois são grandes amigos, mas agora Tsunade queria mais, queria que ele a abraça-se a beija-se a torna-se mulher e só sua queria acordar ao lado dele queria passar os dias com ele, mas agora já era tarde demais. Eles já não eram mais adolescentes já tinham 30 anos, eram Sanins e Sênseis já não havia espaço para as loucuras dos adolescentes, pois esse tempo acabou.

Triste Tsunade poisou o queixo nos joelhos olhando para Jiraya a falar com o seu discípulo, parecia mesmo um pai a falar com um filho porem Tsunade levantou-se e avisou que ia para casa e virou costas antes que eles reparassem que ela soltava uma lágrima.

Os dois continuaram a falar, mas Tsunade foi para casa, quando chegou já lá estava a Shizune, as duas grandes amigas partilhavam a casa como se fossem irmãs.

- é ele outra vez não é? – disse Shizune ao ver Tsunade limpar os olhos.

- não sei do que estas a falar! – disse Tsunade de cabeça baixa para não encarar a amiga.

- ahh sabes sim! Porque é que não falas com ele? Tenho a certeza que ele ainda gosta de ti! – disse Shizune, mas não continuou porque viu que não valia a pena, Tsunade arrastou-se ate ao sofá e deitou-se com os olhos fixos no tecto só conseguia ver o rosto fofo de Jiraya ao lado das velas.

-vou sair, vou as compras, ficas – perguntou Shizune com algum receio na voz

-sim…- disse Tsunade num bocejo. Shizune saiu deixando a amiga sozinha a pensar no seu amor platónico o quando o queria, o quanto o desejava, ao fim de algumas horas adormeceu e sonhou com ele.

- heii dorminhoca acorda já é de manha! – gritava Shizune ao lado de Tsunade sonolenta oferecendo-lhe o pequeno almoço.

- vamos não sejas tão molenga vamos dar um passeio! O dia esta lindo, e talvez o Jyraia esteja a treinar. – ao ouvir isto Tsunade correu disparada para a casa de banho para tomar um banho e se preparar para sair. Shizune sabia que isso resultava com a amiga e já fazia isso de propósito.

As duas amigas sairão de casa, o sol iluminava toda Konoha, elas andarão por todo o lado ate que chegaram ao lugar onde habitualmente Jiraya treinava com Yondaime, e como sempre ele lá estavam.

O coração de Tsunade deu um salto de alegria quando os viu, os dois treinavam em tronco nu, pois o calor era infernal e vestidos ainda mais calor tinham a combater.

As duas amigas aproximaram-se, era normal elas verem os dois a combaterem.

- e depois no fim de tudo, eu pedia em casamento – ouviu ela um deles dizer. O coração de Tsunade parou, como se não restasse mais força no corpo para se mexer, estava perplexa não podia acreditar que o seu amado se iria casar, não! Não podia ser verdade. Ela queria aproximar-se ao mesmo tempo que queria fugir.

- o quee? Pediste-a em casamento? Perdeste o juízo? – Gritou Jiraya parando de combater.

O coração de Tsunade voltou a bater novamente mas mais acelerado e ela pode respirar de alivio, afinal foi Yondaime que estava a falar.

- olá rapazes – gritou Shizune aproximando-se dos dois que treinavam.

- olá meninas, estão boas? – perguntou Yondaime num tom irónico.

- elas estão sempre boas - disse Jiraya entre dentes para o discípulo dando-lhe uma cotovelada, os dois desataram-se a rir e as raparigas coraram com o comentário.

- vais-te casar Yondaime parabéns! – disse Shizune apertando a mão ao amigo – diz-me ela é bonita? – Perguntou ela numa tentativa de deixar Jiraya e Tsunade a sós.

- sim é linda, chega ali tenho uma foto dela na minha mala – e puxou Shizune pelo braço, melhor oportunidade não podia acontecer, Yondaime e Shizune afastaram-se.

Tsunade sentou-se na relva novamente a olhar para o Jiraya que treinava agora sozinho, mas o olhar fixo da amiga estava a incomoda-lo um bocado.

- que se passa? Para onde estas a olhar? – disse Jiraya interrogativo pondo-se a frente de Tsunade.

- para os teus músculos – disse ela sem pensar. Jyraia passou a mão na barriga por cima dos abdominais definidos.

- o que é que tem? Ultimamente tens andado estranha Tsunade o que se passa estas aborrecida com alguma coisa? – perguntou Jiraya agora preocupado com a amiga.

-não se passa nada – disse ela colocando novamente no queixo nos joelhos e desviando o olhar para o outro lado.

Jiraya não se deu por vencido e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – olha apesar de tudo o que se passou entre nos, continuamos a ser amigos, podes falar comigo como antes.

Jiraya aproximava-se cada vez mais, os corpos estavam tão perto que Tsunade conseguia sentir o calor de Jiraya, os corpos estavam tão perto assim como as suas bocas que estavam em frente uma da outra, bastava uma leve inclinação e os lábios tocavam-se.

Tsunade não gostava do lado oferecido e pervertido do amigo, mas era daquilo que ela tanto esperava era aquilo que ela queria no momento, o coração dos dois começaram a bater com tanta força que podiam ser ouvidos.

- Tsunade…- disse Jiraya com a voz a tremer e a começar a fechar os olhos, porem Tsunade já estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para cima

- sim… -disse ela num suspiro, pronta para se render, os lábios estavam a poucos milímetros de se tocar os corações e as respirações aceleravam.

- Hey! Tsunade Jiraya venha cá depressa! O Hokage esta a chamar-vos! – gritava um ninja no cimo do monte.

Jiraya e Tsunade interromperam o momento para olharem para o lado, ao verem de quem se tratava foram a correr ver o que se passava. Os olhos de Shizune lançavam fogo ao ver aquele momento em que os dois amigos estavam tão rendidos um ao outro a ser desfeito daquela maneira e sabia que aquilo não ia acontecer tão cedo pois eles agora não iriam ter coragem para admitir que se queriam beijar.

Tsunade e Jiraya levantaram-se num pulo e foram a correr em alta velocidade ate ao escritório do Hokage.

- Hokage-Sama! O que se passa? – perguntou Jiraya entrando de rompante no escritório do seu mestre.

- viemos o mais rápido possível! – disse Tsunade tentando recuperar o folgo .

- sentem-se! – ordenou o Hokage um pouco nervoso, os dois discípulos obedeceram.

- os ninjas que tínhamos enviado no mês passado regressaram ontem! – disse o Hokage. Jiraya e Tsunade ficaram com uma cara seria.

- Voltaram com algumas informações interessantes! – continuou. Desta vez Jiraya inclinou-se para a frente.

- nesta semana o Orochimaru tem passado em todas as suas casas e esconderijos! Um dos nossos ninjas conseguiu infiltrar-se e soube que ele irá estar para a semana no seu esconderijo que fica mais perto de Konoha – disse o Hokage com os cotovelos na secretaria e as mãos enlaçadas a frente da cara.

O coração de Tsunade deu um pulo novamente. Ao ver a situação em que se encontrava e os dois sanins a serem chamados, ela já desconfiava o que iria acontecer a seguir.

- esta é uma missão de Rank S! quero que vocês dois colectem a máxima informação possível e se algo correr mal vocês sabem o que fazer; vocês são os meus melhores alunos e alem disso são Sanins! – disse o Hokage orgulhoso. O coração de Tsunade não parava, ao fim de tanto tempo finalmente iria ter uma missão com Jiraya. a felicidade que tinha já não se conseguia prender. Tsunade só queria pôr-se aos saltos a gritar, mas conseguiu controlar-se.

- então quando partimos? – Perguntou Jiraya lançando-se para trás na cadeira.

- assim que poderem! Eu sei que é só daqui a uma semana, mas quanto mais cedo forem melhor! Pois não sabemos a data exacta e assim estar prevenidos. – disse o Hokage num tom de voz serio.

- Por mim é só ir a casa fazer a mala e estou pronta! – Respondeu Tsunade pondo-se de pé.

- é como eu! – respondeu Jiraya levantando-se também.

- óptimo, vão assim que poderem e tenham cuidado! – disse o Hokage com o receio.

- não se preocupe! – disse Jiraya piscando um olho. Pôs uma mão em cima do ombro de Tsunade o que a fez dar um pulo com o susto.

- são 10.20! as 11 horas vem ter comigo ao portão da vila para partirmos – disse Jiraya virando as costas e saiu do escritório.

- sim! – respondeu Tsunade que também saio do escritório a correr, apesar de Orochimaru só se aproximar na semana que vem ela não queria perder um minuto. Passar uma semana sozinha com o Jiraya era tudo o que ela desejava nesse momento, por isso não queria perder tempo.

Quando chegou a casa Shizune já lá estava a sua espera impaciente

- o que se passa? – perguntou Shizune preocupada ao ver Tsunade a correr a casa mais rápida que trovoada

- vou ter que ir numa missão de rank S com o Jiraya para fora da vila, rápido prepara-me comida e bebida! – disse Tsunade já sem fôlego, abriu a sua mochila e enfiou lá dentro armas, kit de primeiros socorros, a comida embalada que Shizune foi buscar, o saco cama, material de orientação, enfim tudo o que era necessário para sobreviver fora da aldeia.

Num instante Tsunade estava pronta para seguir viagem, despediu-se da sua amiga Shizune e pôs-se a caminho. Ainda era cedo mas não queria perder tempo, apesar de Jiraya ter combinado para as 11 ela sabia que ele também iria estar mais cedo. Então pôs-se a caminho.

Quando chegou ao portão olhou para o relógio eram 10.45 e quando levantou a cabeça Jiraya já lá estava a seu lado.

- sempre antes da hora! – disse Jiraya sorrindo. Tsunade retribuiu o sorriso e tirou da mochila um mapa.

- o esconderijo do Orochimaru há de ser algures nesta zona – disse ela apontando com o dedo indicador um local no mapa.

- fica quase no fim do pais do som, temos de atravessar o pais do nevoeiro todo e depois é so uma parte do som… devemos de demorar 3 dias. – finalizou Tsunade dobrando o mapa e pondo na mala novamente.

- vejo que já estudaste a lição toda! Portanto vamos partir já! – disse Jiraya começando a andar.

Tsunade seguiu-o, durante 2 horas ninguém falou, apesar de Tsunade estar a tentar mexer com o Jiraya este parecia estar muito concentrado na missão.

- então… o que achas do yondaime se casar? – perguntou ela para quebrar o silencio.

- eu acho que ele se esta a precipitar… - respondeu ele coçando a cabeça

- ele é muito jovem e ainda tem a vida toda pela frente, e condenar-se já acho muito mau.. – continuou ele.

- o que? Achas que casamento é uma pessoa condenar-se! – gritou Tsunade furiosa

- errr… não foi isso que quis dizer… eu acho… ele tem idade para ter varias namoradas e sair com elas… divertir-se… num casamento… esta mais fechado e reservado. – tentou justificar-se Jiraya ao ver que estava prestes a ser espancado por Tsunade.

A discussão durou o dia quase todo, fizeram uma pausa na discussão para almoçarem mas depois a conversa foi retomada, mas quando o relógio contava as 17 horas os dois Sanins pisavam o chão do país do nevoeiro.

- esta a pôr-se mau tempo! – disse Jiraya olhando para o céu, o vento soprava forte que chegava a desequilibra-los e já começava a chover .

- não vamos conseguir montar as tendas com este vento Jiraya! – disse Tsunade pondo o braço a frente para evitar que a chuva lhe fosse para a cara.

Jiraya ia mais a frente começou a andar sem receio para cima de uma ponte baixa que ligava as duas margens de um rio. A ponte não parecia muito segura, mas tudo irritava Tsunade naquele momento, a missão que julgava ser extremamente romântica estava um caos, os dois tinham discutido o dia inteiro, ela já estava cansada de tanto andar estava frio e a chover, Jiraya não ligava nada ao que ela dizia… enfim tudo corria mal

- Jiraya vamos parar para descansar! – pediu Tsunade exausta.

- não podemos perder tempo Tsunade já descansamos! – disse Jiraya continuando a atravessar a ponte e atingindo a outra margem.

Os olhos de Tsunade lançavam chamas começou a atravessar a ponte mas parou em cima dela aos saltos e aos gritos

- maldita a hora em que aceitei vir nesta missão contigo Jiraya! Ahh estou tão cansada! Tenho fome! Esta frio! – gritava Tsunade, mas de repente uma tábua partiu-se a perna direita da sanin enfiou-se no buraco fazendo cortes profundos em varias partes da perna, com o desequilíbrio e o vento a ponte tombou para o lado e Tsunade caiu da ponte para dentro do riu que puxava com bastante força.

- Jiraya! Ahhhh! – gritava ela tentando nadar, mas a corrente era muito forte e a perna ferida não ajudava.

-TSUNADE! – gritou Jiraya começando a correr por cima da agua para a tentar apanhar a amiga, contudo quando estava quase a apanha-la deitou-lhe uma mão a mochila para a agarrar, mas um tronco de madeira foi contra dos dois, a mochila foi arrancada das costas de Tsunade e Jiraya mergulhou com a queda, mas rapidamente pôs-se por cima da agua novamente e começou a correr. A cor desapareceu-lhe do rosto ao ver que Tsunade era puxada para uma forte cachoeira, Jiraya correu ainda mais depressa enquanto atava uma corda a uma kunai e a lançava contra uma arvore perto da queda de agua.

- aahh vou morrer! Morrer ! de certeza que vou morrer! É impossível sobreviver a isto! A morte vem ai…! – gritou Tsunade quando chegou ao fim do rio e começava a cair. Nesse momento Jiraya lança-se também com a corda atada a cintura e sossegue agarrar Tsunade por uma mão. Apesar de não estar inconsciente Tsunade não abria os olhos nem falava, mas Jiraya não sabia disso. Ainda pendurados na queda de água Jiraya agarrou Tsunade pela cintura e começou a trepar a cachoeira. Ao chegar finalmente a margem Jiraya deitou a amiga no chão, continuava com os olhos fechados e não falava e Tsunade tinha consciência disso mas sem saber porquê simplesmente não abria os olhos. A chuva ficava mais intensa.

- Tsunade? Tsunade vá lá! Tens que te levantar! – disse Jiraya com a voz a tremer, mas Tsunade não se mexia, sentiu a cabeça do amigo pressionar o seu peito para ouvir o coração bater, mas ela continuava sem se mexer, mas no instante seguinte o coração de Tsunade parou e começou a bater com muita força. Não pelo choque mas pelo susto que apanhou e pela alegria ao mesmo tempo pois sentiu os lábios de Jiraya a tocarem nos dela.

Jiraya estava a ventilar a amiga para lhe sair a agua dos pulmões ( caso ter sido essa a causa do suposto desmaio), mas ele foi surpreendido quando sentiu-se a ser abraçado e Tsunade colocava a sua língua na boca dele. Jiraya retribuiu o beijo ofereceu-lhe também a sua língua. Os dois ficaram a beijar-se por algum tempo e quando Jiraya pôs as mãos na cintura de Tsunade, esta abriu os olhos assustada.

- o que é que estas a fazer? – disse ela tentando-se levantar, mas rapidamente caiu ao chão por causa da ferida.

- deixa-me ajudar-te! – disse Jiraya, mas nesse momento Tsunade já estava a fazer um jutso para curar a perna, as feridas fecharam depressa, e rapidamente ela pôs-se de pé.

- porque é que estas tão furiosa? – perguntou Jiraya pondo-se de pé também

- queres que te responda? Esta bem, eu quase que morri porque tu me deixaste cair ao riu! Depois em vez de me salvares arrancas-me a mala, e quando finalmente acordo, tu estas em cima de mim a beijar-me! – respondeu ela aos gritos, mas rapidamente arrependeu-se ao ver Jiraya a fazer uma cara triste, e descobriu que era ali o seu grande mal, pois ela não gostava de admitir que estava vencida e por causa do seu orgulho e teimosia não conseguia ter Jiraya a seu lado como queria.

- desculpa! Mas tu também beijaste-me! – respondeu o sanin indignado

- perdi tudo o que tinha juntamente com a mala - disse ela olhado para a queda de agua.

- os mapas a comida, ohhh a minha roupa! – disse ela lamentando-se. As roupas deles estavam encharcadas por tarem dentro de agua e pela chuva, Jiraya começou a andar na direcção de uma montanha próxima.

- heii! Onde vais!? – perguntou Tsunade mais calma

- arranjar abrigo para a noite! – respondeu ele.

Os dois andarão por mais 10 minutos a chuva ate que o sanin parou a frente da montanha.

- que vais fazer? – perguntou Tsunade

- afasta-te! – ordenou ele abrindo a mão direita, uma bola azul brilhava na palma da sua mão.

- Rasengan! – gritou ele. Colocou a sua mão na pedra da montanha que abriu uma caverna bem funda.

- podes entrar não há perigo! – disse ele enquanto arrancava uns ramos de uma arvore vizinha. Tsunade entrou na caverna e sentou-se no fundo dela, Jiraya seguiu-a e atirou os ramos para o chão rapidamente fez um jutso de fogo e os ramos começaram a arder.

Abriu a sua mochila e de lá tirou um cobertor desdobrou-o e esticou-o para Tsunade

- toma tira a roupa! – disse ele amavelmente

- o que?! Nem penses que vou tirar a roupa aqui! – gritou ela enquanto ele estendia um grande saco cama no chão

-olha tens duas opções! – gritou ele e Tsunade calou-se admirada

- ou pões o cobertor por cima de ti mas como estas com essa roupa molhada vais acabar por encharcar o cobertor e não aqueces, ou tiras a roupa e embrulhas-te no cobertor e ficas quente! – disse ele começando a despir-se. Ele tinha razão e Tsunade começava a corar com o facto de ele estar tão descontraído a despir-se na frente dela. Muito rapidamente ele tirou a roupa molhada e atirou-a para junto da fogueira ficando somente com umas boxers brancas que condizia com o seu cabelo. Enquanto Tsunade debatia-se de baixo do cobertor a tirar a roupa Jiraya estava a tirar comer para aquecer. Depois de por umas latinhas perto do fogo deitou-se em cima do saco cama a fixar o tecto.

Ele estava feliz finalmente Tsunade tinha realizado um dos seus desejos tinha o beijado e isso era motivo mais que suficiente para ele querer saltar de alegria.

- o comer já esta pronto? – perguntou ela envergonhada com a situação

Jiraya levantou-se foi ate perto da fogueira e agitou as latas

- já! Toma! – disse ele atirando uma lata. Tsunade agarrou mas nesse momento o cobertor caiu e ficou a ver-se o sutien. Jiraya corou brutamente, mas fingiu que não viu e foi-se sentar ao lado dela.

Os dois abriam as latas e começaram a comer. Rapidamente o comer chegou ao fim e quando terminou Jiraya lançou as mãos para trás das costas apoiando-se nelas e ficou a olhar para Tsunade e a sorrir.

- que foi? – perguntou ela incomodada

- estava a lembrar-me quando pintaste o monumento Hokage - disse ele entre dentes

- caso não te lembres tu também o pintaste! – respondeu Tsunade chateada.

- não pintei nada! – disse Jiraya

- pintaste sim! Fizeste uns bigodes ao meu avô e pintaste as bochechas do segundo! – respondeu ela indignada

- ahh pois foi – disse ele ironicamente, pois sabia o que tinha feito

- o hokage ficou furioso quando descobriu! Tu sempre me meteste em problemas Jiraya!- respondeu ela zangada. Jiraya baixou a cabeça

- mas depois na altura das consequências, estavas sempre lá para me ajudares a sair delas! – disse ela com a cabeça baixa e a sorrir. Jiraya aproximou-se mais dela e pôs-lhe um braço por cima.

- e já agora.. obrigado, por me teres salvo a vida! – disse ela com os olhos a brilhar

Ao ver este momento de generosidade pela parte da amiga Jiraya não aguentou.

- não.. obrigado eu por me teres beijado! – disse ele com sensualidade na voz

-eu não te beijei… - começou ela baixando a cabeça, mas Jiraya pôs o polegar no queixo dela e subiu-lhe a cabeça

- que estas a fazer? – disse ela nervosa

- assim ficamos quites! – disse ele, e ao terminar estas palavras deu-lhe um beijo, um beijo cheio de paixão e amor. Tsunade não se preocupou mais em segurar o cobertor que caio novamente revelando o seu grande peito. Ela abraçou-o com força, ele com a mão direita na nuca dela puxava-a para um beijo mais intenso, as línguas deles brincavam bastante e nada poderia parar aquele momento, Tsunade estava feliz, Jiraya estava concretizado apesar de só haver uma fogueira naquela gruta, a temperatura começava a levantar. O coração de Tsunade batia com tanta força que Jiraya conseguia ouvi-lo e isso estava a começar a excita-lo, ele queria pôr-se por cima dela, queria fazer sexo com ela queria toma-la, torna-la mulher torna-la sua, fazer ela gemer o seu nome e gritar de prazer, implorar-lhe por mais, mas Jiraya sabia que Tsunade era um osso duro de roer e não queria estragar já a relação, então esperou que ela desse o sinal.

O ar já estava a faltar mas os dois não se queriam desprender.

- Jiraya.. – disse ela no meio do beijo. Jiraya não respondeu começou a passar os seus beijos para o pescoço da amiga, e isso excitava Tsunade que tremeu toda e começou a espetar as unhas nas costas de Jiraya, o que o fez excitar ainda mais.

- Jiraya… eu…ahh..quero que…me leves..ahh- dizia ela entre suspiros e gemidos. Jiraya que tinha começado a lamber-lhe o pescoço hesitou por segundos.

- Queres que te leve onde? – perguntou ele começando a morder-lhe o pescoço e os lábios Tsunade agarrou Jiraya com força e deu uma revira volta ficando ele deitado no chão e ela sentada em cima dele, passando as mãos no tronco bem definido de Jiraya, Tsunade inclinou-se para a frente pondo as mãos no pescoço dele e chegou a sua boca ao pé do ouvido do amigo.

- quero que me leves as estrelas… - disse ela dando uma mordida na orelha de Jiraya para finalizar o gesto sensual.

Era este o sinal que Jiraya esperava, agarrando os braços de Tsunade, Jiraya rolou e ficou por cima dela ficando os dois em cima do saco cama. Ao ver que a amiga se estava a render Jiraya começou a beijar-lhe os seios tirando devagar as alças do soutien. Tsunade agarrou numa mão de Jiraya e pôs em cima de um dos seios e deixou-se ficar com os olhos fechados fazendo massagens do abdómen de Jiraya.

Após remover o soutien na totalidade os grandes seios da sanin foram acariciados de varias maneiras, tantos com beijos, como mordidas, chupões, lambidelas, massagens, apertos, puxões… etc… apesar de gostar bastante das carícias Tsunade gostava de estar a beijar Jiraya que a beijou ate ela se sentir novamente satisfeita.

Jiraya começou a descer os beijos para o pescoço depois para o peito, depois para a barriga, e por fim, começou a tirar a cueca de Tsunade com a boca, excitando-se assim com o seu próprio gesto. Jiraya começou a acariciar o órgão da amiga com as mãos enquanto lhe beijava as pernas. Lentamente foi descendo os beijos, Tsunade já gemia e respirava fundo com tanta excitação.

- hey… deixa-me brincar um bocado – disse Jiraya sensualmente mordendo o lábio inferior da amiga enquanto a beijava. Tsunade não queria isso, não nesta noite, queria que Jiraya a completasse já e sem demoras, mas quando ele lhe começou a beijar e lamber a sua parte púbica a sanin mudou de ideias. Jiraya brincou de todas as maneiras que podia brincar levando Tsunade assim ao seu primeiro orgasmo.

Visto que Jiraya não fazia o que Tsunade queria, esta decidiu vingar-se. Agarrou-o e rolou ficando por cima dele.

- agora quem vai brincar sou eu! – disse ela com uma voz muito sensual mas uma certa agressividade na voz.

Jiraya levantou ligeiramente o tronco ficando assim apoiado nos cotovelos atrás das costas observando o que Tsunade ia fazer, esta começou por lhe beijar o tronco, não esquecendo os mamilos onde os contornou lambendo e mordiscando, depois foi descendo os beijos ao mesmo tempo que massajava o abdómen do amigo com as suas mãos quentes. Tsunade começou a tirar as boxers do amigo deixando descoberto o eu órgão, Jiraya era bastante dotado o que excitou ainda mais a sanin que envolvia agora o membro com os dedos começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade, ate que decidiu juntar a boca aos movimentos, beijando e lambendo a zona que estava a ser acariciada. No fim desta brincadeira Jiraya lançou a cabeça para traz e gemeu baixo. Tsunade deixou-se ficar de joelhos no chão a sua frente fintando-o com uma cara de safada, porem Jiraya sentou-se a sua frente passando a sua mão direita na bochecha da amiga.

- Tsunade eu quero sentir-me em ti… tu deixas? – perguntou o sanin dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Sem responder a pergunta Tsunade deitou-se novamente no saco cama e Jiraya ficou a sua frente de joelhos no chão. Agarrou as pernas dela delicadamente e com bastante sensualidade massajou-as e começou a separa-las lentamente dando ao mesmo tempo beijos nos joelhos da amiga. Jiraya posicionou-se entre Tsunade e por fim, realizando o desejo dos dois, o sanin penetrou-a instalando-se dentro dela, unindo os dois corpos e agora estavam completos.

Tsunade encolheu-se por causa da dor, mas rapidamente foi substituída por uma enorme onda de prazer que percorria o seu corpo. Jiraya encostou o seu peito ao de Tsunade beijando-lhe o pescoço. A gruta começava a ser pequena demais para suportar o fogo que existia nos dois que trocavam beijos, carícias, gemiam, gritavam, etc…

Os dois sanins fizeram varias posições, Tsunade atingiu vários orgasmos e quando Jiraya teve a certeza de que ela estava entregue e rendida a si ele permitiu-se vir dentro dela tendo assim o seu primeiro orgasmo nessa noite que valeu por 1000.

O sanin deixou-se ficar em cima de Tsunade, os dois tentavam recuperar o folgo após tanta emoção. Jiraya estava em cima de Tsunade com a cabeça apoiada no eu ombro e Tsunade estava abraçada a Jiraya de olhos fechados a beijar-lhe a testa suada. Já mais calmo Jiraya levantou a cabeça para fintar Tsunade.

- que se passa? Estas a tremer – disse ela passando as mãos na cara dele limpando-lhe o suor.

- não te preocupes, isto já me passa… - disse ele dando-lhe um beijo profundo e deitou a cabeça em cima do peito da amiga enquanto ela passava as mãos no cabelo dele. E nesta posição os dois acabaram por adormecer, apenas cobertos pelo saco cama descansando finalmente um pouco, para de manha poderem retomar a missão.


	2. O Plano Esquecido

**Capitulo II – o plano esquecido**

Os raios de sol que denunciavam a manhã batiam na cara de Tsunade, que lutava desesperadamente para retomar o sonho que tinha tido. Um sonho fantástico em que ela e Jiraya se tinham envolvido durante uma missão. Mas isso não passou apenas de um sonho e provavelmente entre poços minutos ouviria Shizune entrar no seu quarto aos gritos oferendo-lhe o pequeno almoço. Mas enganou-se e sentiu-se feliz por isso quando sentiu uma mão quente a percorrer o seu abdómen. A sanin sabia que Shizune não faria isso e portanto sempre era Jiraya que estava a seu lado. Tsunade virou-se e abriu os olhos, viu Jiraya a olhar para si e a sorrir enquanto lhe passava as mãos no cabelo.

- que foi? – disse ela a corar.

- estava a pensar… nunca pensei que iria conseguir isto… amo-te simplesmente – disse ele com os olhos a brilhar. Tsunade ficou emocionada ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo e sem mais demora deu-lhe um beijo profundo. Os dois beijaram-se durante muito tempo ate faltar o ar, depois do beijo Jiraya sentou-se.

- gostava muito de ficar assim mas temos uma missão para tratar – disse ele bocejando

- sim… concordo – disse Tsunade levantando-se e começando a vestir-se.

Os dois abandonaram a gruta abraçados com as mãos nos bolsos de traz com as cabeças encostadas seguiram viagem. Desta vez o dia passou muito depressa os dois sanins riam-se, beijavam-se, conversavam pelo caminho, enfim estavam finalmente juntos e felizes. Quando começou a escurecer Jiraya montou a tenda de campismo para descansarem, pois o próximo dia iria ser agitado irão chegar ao esconderijo do Orochimaru. Tsunade entrou e deitou-se de barriga para cima com as mãos atrás da cabeça a fixar o tecto. Jiraya entrou também e fez o mesmo que ela.

- é já amanha… depois regressamos a vila! – disse Tsunade com uma certa excitação na voz.

- é… por um lado parte do meu corpo quer descansar para estar a 100% amanha, mas por outro lado… - disse Jiraya de uma maneira muito provocadora passando a mão na coxa de Tsunade. A sanin sabia que amanha tinha de ter todas as suas forças, mas não podia recusar o pedido de Jiraya visto que também era o seu desejo.

- então vamos fazer o seguinte! Tu escolhes uma coisa que querias fazer, e eu escolho outra, e vamos fazer isso durante 30 minutos.. 15 para uma tarefa e 15 para outra e depois de tudo feito vamos dormir ok? – disse Tsunade com uma cara de safada.

- ok… eu já sei o que quero – disse ele deitando um olhar pervertido a amiga.

- ok diz que eu faço! – disse ela corando um pouco

- quero que me faças uma oral! – disse ele sentando-se.

Tsunade olhou-o de cima a baixo e não hesitou. Foi de gatas direita a ele dei-lhe um beijo ao mesmo tempo que lhe abria as calças rapidamente e começou o seu trabalho.

Enquanto Jiraya tinha os olhos fechados e gemia Tsunade pensava " ele esta a tentar ter já um orgasmo, mas não vai conseguir!, ontem levou horas para ter um!" .

Mas a Sanin estava enganada, pois quando o tempo estava em 14 minutos Jiraya atingiu um orgasmo deixando a boca de Tsunade inundada. Surpreendida a sanin ficou a olhar para o amigo.

- como é que conseguiste? Ontem levaste horas! – disse a Sanin surpreendida.

- eu ontem estava a controlar-me… não queria foce o primeiro e ainda não estivesses satisfeita… - disse ele ainda a suspirar

- huau aguentaste durante horas? Incrível – disse ela começando a desamarrar as suas calças.

- o que queres que te faça? - Disse ele pondo-se de joelhos. Tsunade não respondeu, limitou-se a tirar as calças e a roupa interior, pôs-se de gatas e nesse momento Jiraya percebeu a mensagem o que o deixou louco, pois o Sanin adorava sexo anal. Sem mais demoras o sanin montou-se na amiga e trabalhou durante os 15 minutos. No fim do tempo os dois atingirão os orgasmos e deitaram-se um ao lado do outro abraçados.

Os dois estavam cansados mas os seus corpos queriam mais; só 30 minutos não chegava para matarem a sede de prazer. Os dois olharam-se sem falar, ambos perceberam isso, então Jiraya pôs-se por cima de Tsunade unindo as barrigas suadas, os dois envolveram-se novamente e assim continuaram a noite.

Quando o dia aclarou Jiraya e Tsunade já se encontravam a porta da casa de Orochimaru

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu – disse Jiraya pondo a mão no chão. Quando o fumo desapareceu foi visível uma pequena figura.

- Bom dia Jiraya, que queres de mim – perguntou o filho mais velho do chefe dos sapos.

- entra ali dentro e vê se há guardas, tem cuidado – disse Jiraya preocupando-se realmente com a segurança do amigo.

O pequeno sapo obedeceu, cavou um pequeno buraco debaixo da casa, Jiraya e Tsunade aguardaram na copa de uma arvore próxima. Durante 15 minutos o pequeno sapo não apareceu e Jiraya começava a ficar preocupado.

Ao fim de algum tempo de espera o sapinho apareceu de novo.

- podem entrar não esta ninguém na casa toda! – disse o sapo saltando para o ombro do sanin.

- tens a certeza? – perguntou Jiraya chocado

- sim – respondeu ele.

- não pode ser eles já deviam de ter chegado ontem! – disse Tsunade preocupada.

- vamos entrar – disse a sanin começando a andar

Os dois entraram dentro da casa e o sapo tinha razão não estava lá nada, nem ninguém. A casa estava remexida e vazia, alguém estivera ali antes deles.

- olha isto! – disse Tsunade apanhando um dossier do chão que estava aparentemente esquecido.

- se calhar caiu quando estavam a esvaziar a casa! – disse Jiraya enquanto Tsunade desfolhava o dossier

- que horror! – disse Tsunade a tremer

- que foi? O que é isso? – perguntou Jiraya preocupado

- isto são relatórios das experiencias que o Orochimaru anda a fazer… ele … ele anda a utilizar corpos… - disse ela com a voz a tremer

- para que? – perguntou ele com uma expressão pesada na cara.

- para se transferir.. ele quer ficar imortal… - disse a sanin fixando Jiraya.

O sanin engoliu em seco, nunca pensou que o ex companheiro de equipa fosse capaz de tal imoralidade.

- que cheiro é este? – perguntou Tsunade fechando o dossier

- isto é cheiro a pólvora! – disse o sapo no ombro de Jiraya

- espera la… A POLVORA EXPLODE! – gritou ele agarrando a mao de Tsunade e começou a correr a escada a cima e no preciso momento em que o ninja empurra a porta para o exterior a casa atrás deles rebentou com um estrondo forte, fazendo com que os dois sanins caíssem no chão.

- foi por pouco – disse Tsunade sentando-se no chão

- eles já sabiam que alguém vinha aqui e por isso armadilharam a casa e tiraram tudo o que era importante… mas no meio da fuga deixaram cair isso – disse Jiraya apontando para o dossier que Tsunade ainda segurava nos braços.

- vamos mostrar isto ao Hokage quanto antes! – disse a sanin pondo-se de pé.

Desta vez não houve tempo para se envolverem durante as noites pois correram para Konoha seguido sem pararem durante noites e dias.

- humm isto é serio! – disse o Hokage analisando a documentação.

- talvez ele ande a procura de alguém em Konoha para se transferir… daí ele vir para tão perto… - Disse Tsunade com uma cara seria, tentando esconder o cansaço. Jiraya não se preocupava com isso pois já dormia profundamente na cadeira do escritório do hokage.

- ainda bem que conseguiram isto, vai ser muito importante e se realmente quer alguém de Konoha ele tem de vir buscar e aí nos atacamos. Ate lá vocês vão descansar. – terminou o hokage olhando para Jiraya. Tsunade deu uma cotovelada ao sanin que deu um salto na cadeira.

- sim senhor! – disse ele ainda ensonado.

Os dois sanins saíram do escritório e caminharam lentamente ate saírem do edifício

-ahh só vejo a minha cama – disse Tsunade bocejando

- queres vir ate a minha casa? – disse Jiraya amavelmente

- Jiraya estou cansada e suja, já não tenho força para estar a ter brincadeiras eróticas - Disse Tsunade agarrando o braço do sanin e encostando a cabeça ao ombro.

- não é isso, era só para tomarmos um banho e descansarmos juntos… não consigo estar longe de ti. – disse ele muito romântico encostando a sua cara a cabeça de Tsunade.

A sanin adorou o convite e aceitou. Os dois caminharam lentamente, agarrados ate à casa do sanin, já no apartamento os dois deslocaram-se ate à banheira deixando as roupas pelo caminho.

Durante o longo banho os sanins abraçavam-se, massajavam o corpo, acariciavam-se beijavam-se, houve uma certa brincadeira erótica pela parte dos dois, suspiros, gemidos e prazer. Jiraya encostou Tsunade a parede da banheira levantando-a ligeiramente enquanto penetrava a sanin, Tsunade apertava o pescoço de Jiraya com força, enquanto lhe enterrava as unhas nas costas. Após atingira rapidamente a excitação máxima e os respectivos orgasmos, os sanins acabaram de tomar banho.

No fim do banho, os dois sanins limitaram-se a vestir a roupa interior e deitarem-se abraçados, rapidamente adormeceram.

No dia seguinte os dois sanins acordaram e saíram para os respectivos trabalhos.

- estas toda contente – brincou Shizune enquanto Tsunade vestia a bata para ir trabalhar.

- sim… posso dizer que sim – respondeu Tsunade não escondendo a alegria que tinha.

- do que é que estas a espera! Conta-me tudo! – pediu Shizune impaciente.

Tsunade cedeu e contudo a amiga tudo, mas mesmo tudo, do que havia para contar. A manha passou-se calma e sossegadamente, Tsunade e Shizune foram para a sala de descanso fazer uma pausa enquanto bebiam café, e Tsunade continuou a contar.

Entretanto ouviu-se bater a porta, Tsunade reconheceu a silhueta e comprimiu os músculos da cara enquanto se dirigia para a porta preocupada.

- que se passa? – perguntou ela ao abrir a porta a Jiraya

- eu vim despedir-me! – disse ele com a voz fraca. O coração de Tsunade parou e esta ficou sem reacção. Ao ouvir isto Shizune deu um pulo no sofá e virou-se para traz.

- dês..des..despedir? – gaguejou ela começando a tremer.

- sim eu vou para uma missão agora, só volto daqui a duas semanas… - disse ele coçando a cabeça mostrando um ar de quem estava aborrecido com o trabalho.

- ahh… de repente assustaste-me! – disse ela sem hesitar

- calma, tu és a minha flor de estufa… nunca te vou deixar agora que és minha – sussurrou Jiraya ao ouvido da sanin enquanto lhe dava um forte abraço. Tsunade retribuiu o abraço e em seguida beijaram-se. Foi o primeiro beijo que Shizune presenciou e como tal não conseguiu parar de olhar. Depois da despedida Jiraya foi-se embora e Tsunade voltou ao trabalho.

- que seca ele agora ir-se embora não é? – perguntou Shizune enquanto seguia Tsunade com processos de doentes.

- pois – respondeu ela sem mais pormenores.

Passou-se uma semana desde a despedida de Jiraya, as duas ninjas medicas estavam em casa a jantar na cozinha, Tsunade enquanto brincava com a comida no prato suspirava.

- hey calma, já se passou uma semana, é só mais uma… - disse Shizune tentando animar a amiga.

- as saudades apertam Shizune… - respondeu a amiga com um suspiro

- pois estou a ver… isso é tudo amor? – brincou ela comendo um bocado de carne.

- claro… só o quero a ele. E também sei que ele me quer igualmente – respondeu Tsunade dirigindo-se para a janela fixando a lua.

- sim isso é certo… - concordou a amiga.

- mas está quase… quando ele voltar, para ele eu vou correr, e também sei que ele virá para mim, o Jiraya sabe que estou aqui… alem da eternidade, eu sei que o vou amar… embora este destino mau queira-nos separar – Shizune levantou a cabeça sem interromper a amiga, Tsunade continuou – tenho sofrido tanto, pensando onde estarás, que deus me leve a onde tu estas… o nosso elo é tão grande que não se romperá, e vai durar toda a vida e muito mais, eu procuro-te tanto e espero-te tanto, eu vou-te encontrar e tu vais-me achar, e então eu juro prometer, jamais vou-te deixar, maior que a eternidade, será o nosso amor, e eu vou-te acompanhar para onde fores.

- hey calma, ele virá em breve – disse Shizune tentando animar a amiga, Tsunade somente sorriu.

Mas Shizune tinha razão, passado mais 4 dias Jiraya voltou para Konoha e foi a correr para a sua Tsunade. Nesse dia a sanin tirou uma folga do hospital e passou-a inteiramente com o seu amado.

- então e ninguém ficou ferido? – perguntou Tsunade com a cabeça em cima do peito despido do sanin fixando-o enquanto este lhe passava a mão na barriga também despida.

- já te disse que não foi um mini combate, nos rebentamos logo com eles – respondeu Jiraya sossegando a sanin.

- eu não quero que te aleijes! – disse Tsunade nervosa.

- claro que não… eu tenho sempre cuidado – respondeu Jiraya sentando-se na cama dando um beijo profundo a Tsunade.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia a namorar e a matar saudades um do outro e não havia duvida que finalmente eles estavam felizes.


	3. A Dolorosa Surpresa

**Capitulo III – A dolorosa Surpresa**

Passaram-se dois anos desde a missão em que se descobriu os planos de Orochimaru, durante esse tempo Konoha nunca foi atacada nem perturbada. Os sanins já tinham 29 anos e eram felizes. Jiraya trabalhava com o Hokage e ex- Hokage na construção de missões e planos.

Tsunade e Shizune faziam a sua vida pacifica no hospital de Konoha. Sem duvida que esses dois anos passaram a correr, agora Yondaime era casado e já era pai de um encantador rapazinho.

- AAH! ISSO DOI! – gritava Yondaime no hospital enquanto Tsunade lhe punha umas ligaduras no braço.

- se ficares quieto não vai doer tanto! – respondeu Tsunade já irritada com a gritaria do hokage

- se te tivesses controlado nada disto tinha acontecido! – disse Jiraya com uma mão na cabeça.

- se não me tivesse tornado hokage não precisava de me controlar – resmungou Yondaime entre dentes.

- desde que te tornaste hokage que o teu chakra aumentou e tens de controlar essa energia porque senão vais destruir o teu corpo! – disse Tsunade apertando a ligadura.

- que vergonha Yondaime! – gritou Uzumaki Khushina

- o que foi? – disse ele com uma cara admirada

- tu estas a fazer essa gritaria só para pores uma ligadura! E o teu filho levou uma vacina e nem sequer se ouviu um grito! E só tem 2 anos! – disse Khushina saindo da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

- ohh não, fica aqui! – gemeu Yondaime triste.

Tsunade e Jiraya riram-se da situação e trocaram um olhar entre si. Naqueles dois anos que passaram Yondaime tinha-se tornado o Hokage de Konoha.

- como esta ele? – perguntou Khushina aproximando-se de Jiraya e Tsunade que saiam do quarto.

- ele está bem, mas adormeceu, vai ficar em repouso o resto do dia. – disse Tsunade fazendo cócegas na barriga do bebe.

- ele anda muito cansado! Com o farto de Hokage e alem disso ele não quer perder um minuto da vida do filho, acho que se anda a esforçar de mais – disse a mulher de Yondaime balançando Naruto nos braços.

- ele é forte! Vai conseguir! – disse Jiraya

- ok – respondeu ela entrando no quarto do marido

Os sanins foram ate á sala do café para Tsunade fazer uma pausa e ficar algum tempo com Jiraya. O Sanin sentou-se no sofá e Tsunade sentou-se ao lado dele virada de lado com as pernas por cima das de Jiraya.

- coitado do Yondaime esta mesmo estafado – disse ela dando um gole no café

- acho que foi uma má altura para ter um filho! – respondeu Jiraya friamente

- desculpa?! Que ataque foi esse? – perguntou Tsunade nervosa

- não foi ataque é verdade ele sabia que podia vir a ser hokage mas mesmo assim quis sobrecarregar a vida e ter um filho…- disse o sanin bebendo um pouco de café.

- aahh então para ti um filho é um sobrecarga? – perguntou a sanin já irritada

-não! – respondeu ele

Tsunade não disse nada, ficou a olhar para ele a espera de uma resposta bonita.

- eu só acho que foi uma ma altura de ter um filho só isso! – respondeu ele, e Tsunade ficou novamente desapontada.

- Jiraya eu sei que também posso vir a ser Hokage, mas quero fazer a minha vida normal, eu também quero ter filhos. – disse Tsunade baixando a cabeça.

Jiraya abriu a boca de tal maneira que quase foi buscar o queixo ao chão.

- Querida vamos ser racionais sim? Eu sou um sanin e tu também, só o facto de estarmos envolvidos já é um perigo, pois para resgates e chantagens nos somos a moeda de troca um do outro! Agora imagina se tivesse-mos um filho… teria de estar sempre com vigilância pois para qualquer chantagem iam captura-lo e sabiam que nos iríamos ceder. – respondeu ele com um certo nervosismo na voz. Por um lado Jiraya tinha razão.

- mas Jiraya tu nunca quiseste ter filhos? Ter uma família? – perguntou Tsunade com a voz a tremer e a pender o choro.

- querida tu és a minha família! – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo e pondo-se de pe

- onde vais? – perguntou ela

- trabalhar, o dever chama-me - disse ele saindo a porta da sala piscando o olho a Tsunade. Esta deixou-se ficar sentada com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo. Shizune entro na sala a rir.

- aquele Yondaime é demais a Khushina deu com ele a tentar fugir pela janela do quarto! – ria Shizune, mas parou rapidamente ao ver o estado da amiga.

- hey que se passa? – perguntou ela saltando para o sofá

- estive a falar com o Jiraya… ele diz que não quer ter filhos… - disse Tsunade entre soluços.

-ohh isso é agora que ele esta a olhar po Yondaime, vais ver que ele vai mudar de ideias daqui a uns tempos… - disse Shizune passando a mão nas costas da amiga.

- o problema é que não há tempo! Shizune o meu período já não aparece a 2 semanas!- gritou ela enterrando a cara nas mãos

- o que?...ahh…não sei o que dizer…humm.. já fizeste algum exame? – perguntou Shizune nervosa.

- não…mas ele não vai querer…ele…disse…- soluçou Tsunade que estava inconsolável

- olha sabes como ele é… pode estar a pensar uma coisa mas se lhe pedes o contrario ele sede sempre… vai ter com ele … e.. diz-lhe que podes estar… - disse Shizune sem terminar a frase.

-AI! Não há nada para dizer… e sabes… mesmo se eu lhe fosse dizer que poderia estar… mas eu não estou a dizer que estou… porque não estou… aahh.. – disse a sanin atirando-se para traz no sofá.

- faz o que eu te digo… fala com ele agora e diz-lhe – disse Shizune amavelmente sorrindo para a amiga.

Tsunade sentiu força nas palavras de Shizune e levantou-se, limpou as lágrimas da cara e começou a andar para a porta.

- tens razão mais vale levar já com o choque do que depois. Shizune substitui-me um bocado – disse Tsunade saindo a porta.

-ok - respondeu a amiga.

Tsunade dirigiu-se em passos acelerados ate ao quarto de Yondaime, onde de certeza Jiraya se encontrava. A sanin bateu a porta com delicadeza mas pode confirmar pelo vidro que Jiraya e Yondaime estavam lá dentro, pois tinha passado pouco tempo Jiraya não ia longe, alem disso Tsunade conseguia sentir-lhe o chakra.

- entre… - Disse Yondaime que estava sentado na cama a falar com Jiraya

- devias de estar a descansar… - disse ela ao ver o jovem naquela situação. A mulher de Yondaime não se encontrava ali, provavelmente tinha ido para casa cuidar do bebe.

- mas eu estou bem olha – disse ele a movimentar o braço magoado, mas nesse momento uma dor aguda lhe atingiu o ombro e Yondaime gemeu de dor.

- vez tens de descansar! – disse Jiraya dentando Yondaime e tapando-o com o lençol. Tsunade sorrio, apesar de Jiraya ter dito que não queria filhos, tratava de Yondaime como um.

- que te traz por ca? – perguntou o jovem hokage

- humm.. preciso de falar com o Jiraya – disse ela. Jiraya pode ver pelos seus olhos vermelhos que ela tinha estado a chorar, o que o preocupou.

- o que se passa? – perguntou ele aproximando-se

- vem ate aqui fora – pediu ela. Os dois saíram fechando a porta. Yondaime esticou-se todo para poder observa-los pela janela.

- Jiraya, eu quero dizer-te uma coisa… mas não quero que fiques alterado… - pediu ela antes de terminar.

- ok estas a assustar-me.. – disse ele

- Jiraya eu…. Eu… eu … - começou ela.

- sim… eu também te amo querida – brincou ele

- não… eu quero dizer que eu… eu estou… - continuou ela

- estas o que? – perguntou o sanin tentando puxar por ela.

Tsunade respirou fundo, nunca tinha sido tão difícil falar com ele.

- eu estou com um atraso! – disse ela a tremer.

Jiraya ficou com uma cara seria a olhar para ela com os braços cruzados. Tsunade temia a sua resposta.

- e?... se estas atrasada então vai trabalhar que depois falamos querida… - disse Jiraya num tom descontraído.

Tsunade ficou perplexa com a resposta de Jiraya, não esperava que ele fosse tão inculto ao ponto de não saber o que era um atraso, mas com aquele tempo todo onde só davam amor e carinho um ao outro Tsunade já se tinha esquecido de como Jiraya era burro.

- maldito! Estúpido! – gritou ela antes de lhe espetar um estalo na cara e ir-se embora sem lhe dizer mais nada.

Desta vez quem ficou perplexo foi Jiraya sem perceber o que se tinha passado, entrou novamente no quarto do aluno. Yondaime ate tremeu com a agressão que Tsunade fez ao seu mestre.

- Realmente não há quem entenda as mulheres. – disse o sanin sentando-se novamente na cama do aluno.

- o que é que ela queria? – Perguntou o hokage ainda chocado.

- não sei.. chegou-se ao pé de mim disse que estava atrasada deu-me um estalo e foi-se embora. – respondeu o sanin com a mão na cara.

- tens a certeza que foi isso? Se calhar não foi bem isso! – disse Yondaime

- ela disse "estou com um atraso" e eu disse para não se atrasar mais para se ir embora. – repetiu o sanin.

Yondaime soltou uma gargalhada tão grande que o hospital quase veio abaixo.

- do que é que te ris? – perguntou o mestre

- Sensei, da ultima vez que a Khushina me disse que estava com um atraso, ao fim de 9 meses nasceu o Naruto… - disse Yondaime ainda a rir.

- sim… sim… O QUE? – gritou Jiraya começando a tremer.

- sim…ela pode estar grávida… não houve relações entre vocês? – perguntou Yondaime sem vergonha.

- houve, mas… nah.. ela não me feria isso… ela é medica… sabe controlar isso… ela… não pode… - disse Jiraya baixando a cabeça

- quando foi a ultima vez que vocês fizeram? - perguntou o aluno.

- ontem… - respondeu Jiraya um pouco incomodado

- mas sem ser ontem.. antes disso? – perguntou o hokage novamente.

-foi… a três semanas… - disse Jiraya fazendo um esforço para se lembrar.

Yondaime fez uma rápida conta pelos dedos

- mas foi durante a semana inteira… digamos que estávamos muito alegres – acrescentou o sanin corando ligeiramente.

- Jiraya… se foi há esse tempo e com tanta frequência… ela pode muito bem estar… - disse Yondaime agora com uma cara seria. O sorriso desapareceu da cara de Jiraya, que ficou serio a olhar para o chão.

- não… ela não faria isso… ela não condenaria as nossas vidas assim…eu confio nela.. se fosse isso ela dizia-me – gaguejou o sanin.

- se calhar era mesmo isso que ela quis dizer agora… é melhor ires falar com ela…- chamou a atenção Yondaime.

- não… se for isso ela vira falar comigo… eu acredito nela… - disse Jiraya muito nervoso. O aluno suspirou

- se achares melhor assim… - disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

- mas vá lá não fiques zangado, ter um bebe é divertido! – Disse o aluno agitando os braços no ar.

-pois é mas eu não gosto de me divertir… não desta maneira – respondeu o sanin fixando o chão com um olhar triste

Tsunade entrou na sala de descanso de uma maneira que quase arrancou a porta, Shizune deu um salto assustada.

- o que foi? – perguntou a amiga ainda assustada.

- ele! Eu disse que estava com um atraso! E ele disse "se estas atrasada vai andando que depois falamos" – gritou Tsunade irritada. Shizune soltou uma risada abafada.

- não tem graça! Cala-me essa boca! – disse Tsunade irritada

- estares a falar ao Jiraya nesses termos é a mesma coisa que estares a falar numa linha estrangeira – disse Shizune limpando uma lágrima no canto do olho de tanto se rir.

- o que é que eu vou fazer? – disse Tsunade pondo as mãos na cabeça.

- olha lá tu és medica, anda fazer um auto exame e assim ficas logo a saber! – disse Shizune pondo-se de pé

-não sei Shizune… eu tenho medo. – disse Tsunade com a voz a tremer.

- Medo de que? Se realmente estás grávida vais ter que enfrentar as consequências do teu acto, por isso, ficas já a saber e tens mais tempo para falar com o Jiraya – disse Shizune ralhando com a amiga.

- Vens comigo? – Perguntou Tsunade baixando a cabeça

- Claro, amiga! – disse Shizune dirigindo-se para a porta.

As duas amigas foram para uma sala vazia, Shizune delicadamente retirou uma amostra de sangue da amiga e colocou num tubo de ensaio. Enquanto Tsunade esperava sentada na maca, Shizune dirigia-se ate ao laboratório e pediu uma analise rápida a amostra sem revelar a identidade da pessoa que a fez. Passado 10 minutos foi entregue uma carta a Shizune, sem muita demora a amiga da sanin voltou novamente a sala onde se encontrava Tsunade

- então? - Perguntou a sanin

- Tsunade és doida? Achas que eu ia violar a carta preciosa da tua vida! – disse Shizune esticando-lhe a carta. Tsunade aceitou-a com as mãos a tremer rasgou o envelope, mas não leu o papel, o seu coração batia com força. Tsunade engoliu em seco respirou fundo e leu o papel, lá estava a resposta a sua duvida: " Positivo"

Tsunade não disse nada porque não tinha forças para isso, limitou-se a ficar de cabeça baixa.

- Tsunade vá lá, ter um filho não é assim tão mau… - Disse Shizune numa tentativa desesperada de animar a amiga.

- não é por mim que estou assim, na verdade ate fiquei contente, mas o Jiraya… eu sei que ele não quer… ele vai achar que eu fiz isto para o prender a mim… - afirmou Tsunade ainda de cabeça baixa.

- olha durante estes anos todos foi o Jiraya que rastejou por ti, ele não vai pensar isso de ti, porque ate lhe vai agradar a ideia de estar para sempre " pregado" a ti, e seria mais lógico ser ele a prender-te, mas como isso é impossível… agora tens é de lhe contar que vocês vão ter um bebe. – disse Shizune puxando a amiga. Tsunade sorrio ao ouvir a amiga dizer "vocês…bebe", na verdade era o que ela queria mesmo.

- vá anda festejar! Vou ser tia é uma maravilha, depois falas com o Jiraya agora és toda minha! – disse a ninja medica puxando a amiga para fora do hospital aos saltos.

Enquanto as duas amigas caminhavam pela vila e se dirigiam para uma casa de batidos de fruta frescos, depararam-se com Jiraya ao pé de uma livraria.

- então andam a passear para descontrair? – perguntou ele tentando meter conversa ao ver que Tsunade baixava a cabeça.

- sim já acabamos o trabalho, vínhamos tomar alguma coisa, para ser diferente – disse Shizune não adiantando muito na conversa e entrou no café deixando os dois sozinhos.

- o que se passa querida? – perguntou o sanin aproximando-se de Tsunade levantando-lhe o queixo com o polegar e o indicador.

- nada.. – disse a sanin resistindo.

Ao ver que Tsunade não queria falar nem ali, nem naquele momento Jiraya afastou-se ligeiramente.

- amanha é o teu dia de folga certo? Então… hoje queres ficar em minha casa? – perguntou ele aproximando-se novamente.

Tsunade sentiu que ele estava a dar-lhe espaço para poder falar com ele, então não podia recusar.

- esta bem… - disse ela. Os dois despediram-se com um beijo, enquanto Jiraya ia para o gabinete dos hokages, Tsunade e Shizune comemoravam juntas.

Quando o sol começou a pôr-se as duas amigas despediram-se, e Tsunade dirigiu-se ate casa de Jiraya. Conforme se aproximava as suas pernas tremiam cada vez mais, mas chegou finalmente, bateu a porta com delicadeza e aguardou ate Jiraya aparecer. O cheiro que emanava da cozinha dava para perceber que Jiraya estava a cozinhar, mas apesar do cheiro ser apetitoso, estava a por Tsunade mal disposta. Ao fim de algum tempo Jiraya abriu a porta.  
- Desculpe minha senhora, tem hora marcada? – Brincou ele puxando Tsunade pela mão e encostando-a a porta que já se encontrava fechada. O sanin aproximou-se dando-lhe um beijo profundo e trabalhado, pressionando delicadamente Tsunade contra a porta.

O Sanin estava sem camisola, o que permitiu Tsunade espetar as unhas nas suas costas quentes.

- Estas a cozinhar ? – perguntou Tsunade intrigada quando o beijo terminou.

- eu ? achas… eu não sei cozinhar. – respondeu ele puxando Tsunade ate ao quarto.

- mas cheira a comida… - disse ela confusa.

- ahh isso… é um método que uso para relaxar… - disse ele atirando-se para cima da cama.

- o que? - Perguntou ela novamente sentando-se ao lado dele.

- azeite… no corpo… é muito bom – disse ele passando a mão nos seus músculos definidos. Tsunade saltou para cima de Jiraya ficando ao colo dele, e ele deitado, ela começou a massajar os músculos do sanin.

- mas eu também te posso fazer relaxar… - disse ela num tom muito sensual.

Jiraya gostou da provocação e agarrando-lhe as mãos, rolou e ficou por cima dela.

- sendo assim prefiro relaxar de outra maneira. – disse ele começando a descer as mãos e acariciar a zona intima de Tsunade, mas nesse momento uma dor aguda tomou conta dela, as lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe dos olhos. Ao ver esta situação Jiraya parou imediatamente.

- que se passa? – perguntou ele preocupado

- é que agora dói… quando deixar de doer a gente volta a fazer – disse ela enroscando-se na cama. Jiraya percebeu que algo não estava bem ali, Tsunade nunca tinha rejeitado nenhum momento mais intimo.

- olha hoje vai ser a festa de comemoração aos alunos que se tornaram Chunins, queres vir a festa? Podemos jantar por lá… - disse ele sentando-se na cama

- vai tu se quiseres querido, eu não tenho fome… - disse ela num tom doentio

- Tsunade estas a assustar-me.. apanhas-te alguma doença no hospital? – perguntou ele muito preocupado.

- não… esta descansado isto é só cansaço – disse ela fechando os olhos.

Jiraya não disse mais nada, levantou-se, vestiu as suas vestes, e caminhou ate a porta.

- querida eu vou num instante a rua já volto. – disse ele saindo a porta.

- ok – respondeu a sanin.

Após algumas horas da partida de Jiraya, Tsunade estava deitada na cama a fixar o tecto, só conseguia ouvir Shizune na sua cabeça: " vocês vão ter um bebe, tens de lhe contar, ele é o pai, fala com ele" . Tsunade dirigiu-se ate a sala e sentou-se no sofá, agarrou numa flor que estava em cima da mesa e começou a arrancar-lhe as pétalas.

- vou contar, não vou contar, vou contar, não vou contar… - começou ela. As pétalas ião caindo-lhe no colo, ate que quando chegou a ultima folha gritou: - VOU CONTAR! – a sanin saiu disparada de casa de Jiraya e dirigiu-se ate a festa que estava a decorrer. Tsunade procurou Jiraya por todo o lado, mas provavelmente ele estaria ali, a conversar e a beber com os amigos, ou não…

As lágrimas subiram aos olhos de Tsunade, quando viu a figura do seu amado, sem camisola, quase 100% embriagado a dançar com uma Jonin bem juntos.

- JIRAYA! – Gritou Tsunade fazendo com que varias cabeças se virassem para trás.

- ai! … vai haver gritaria… - disse Yondaime enquanto dançava com a mulher.

Tsunade não teve forças para fazer mais nada ali, simplesmente virou costas, mas nesse momento Jiraya agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Querida, isto não é o que parece! Nos estávamos só a conversar… - tentou explicar o sanin, mas foi em vão.

- Sim! Sim! Jiraya já te esqueceste dos "só a conversar" que nos já tivemos? Era pedir muito ficares comigo em casa que estou doente, não era? Sem duvida é muito mais divertido estar a dançar com… - disse Tsunade sem terminar a frase limitando-se a apontar para a mulher que estava ao lado de Jiraya.

- o que foi estas com ciúmes ? – perguntou a jonin a Tsunade.

Na verdade só os amigos mais chegados sabiam que Tsunade e Jiraya estavam juntos. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Tsunade deu um valente murro na cara da jonin que voou alguns metros para trás. Todos ficaram chocados, sem dizer mais nada Tsunade virou costas e foi-se embora. Jiraya correu atrás dela, já longe da festa o sanin apanhou-a.

- o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Jiraya um pouco zangado

- Estragaste tudo Jiraya! Preferiste ir dançar com aquela… em vez de ficares ao pé de mim… agora que mais preciso de ti! – Gritou Tsunade afastando Jiraya

-eu sai para ir buscar comer… só que por acaso encontrei os meus amigos, e começamos a beber.. não dei pelo tempo passar… - gritou Jiraya desesperado.

- pois, beber ne? Imagino ate onde aquela dança tinha ido se eu não tivesse aparecido! - disse ela pondo as mãos na cara.

- nada disso.. eu era incapaz! E sempre estive aqui para ti.. porque é que agora queres mais a minha atenção? – disse ele desesperado.

- PORQUE EU ESTOU GRAVIDA! – gritou ela encarando-o nos olhos.

Jiraya não conseguiu falar, ficou perplexo de boca aberta a olhar para Tsunade.

- Gra… grav… - gaguejou ele

- SIM! GRA-VI-DA! E adivinha que me engravidou… FOSTE TU!..Vamos ter um filho…. Tu vais ser pai…! Então gostaste de saber? – gritou ela virando-lhe costas furiosa.

Jiraya começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés, não conseguia falar, o som de "grávida" e "filho" batiam-lhe na cabeça come se fosse as 12 badaladas do relógio " Tsunade… grávida… eu…Pai?, não pode ser…" pensou ele.

- estas a brincar? – Atreveu-se ele a perguntar. Ao ouvir essa pergunta Tsunade ficou congelada no sítio onde estava. As lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe pelo rosto.

- não, não estou a brincar é verdade Jiraya, eu estou grávida, mas não te precisas de preocupar com o teu filho, porque ele não te vai dar trabalho nenhum, porque na verdade nem sequer vai saber que és pai dele. Eu encarrego-me de o tratar e educar… podes fazer a tua vida a vontade ele não vai interferir, nem incomodar-te! – disse Tsunade voltando a andar pela rua

- o que queres dizer com " ele não te vai incomodar, não vai saber que és pai dele"? – perguntou Jiraya assustado.

- isso mesmo que ouviste… eu vou sair de Konoha, vou para longe … muito longe, onde não nos possas encontrar, nem a gente te incomodar. – disse Tsunade não parando de andar.

Tsunade entrou em casa, Shizune deu um salto no sofá, a sanin foi ate ao quarto agarrou em todas as suas malas de viagem e começou a enche-las com as suas coisas.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Shizune entrando no quarto a correr

- vou-me embora Shizune, fugir de Konoha, acabou tudo, estou farta, vou criar o meu filho fora daqui. – gritou ela enquanto atirava as coisas para dentro da mala.

Shizune foi surpreendida por mais um estrondo e desta vez que entro em casa foi Jiraya.

- o que é que julgas que estas a fazer? – perguntou ele irritado

- já te disse que me vou embora! – gritou ela. Jiraya puxou-a por um baço

- nem penses que vais fugir assim! É o meu filho que tens ai dentro e eu tenho direito de o ver crescer! – disse o sanin desesperado pondo a mão no ventre de Tsunade que irritada o empurrou.

- escusas de estares ai com essas palavras que eu não te vou dar esse trabalho! – gritou ela virando-lhe costas

- mas eu Amo-te! – gritou ele

- Amor? Tu já nem sabes o significado dessa palavra! Ou se calhar nunca o soubeste! Foi por isso que fizeste o que fizeste! – Gritou ela levando algumas malas para a sala.

- ok eu posso ter reagido mal, mas dá-me tempo para me habituar a ideia! – pediu ele tentado aproximar-se novamente.

- não precisas de te "habituar a ideia" porque não vai ser preciso! Podes viver a tua vida normal que o teu filho não te vai incomodar, nem vai ser um farto para ti! Podes ir para os bares e para as termas com todas as mulheres à vontade e não precisas de te preocupar com a gente! – Disse ela dirigindo-se ate a porta.

- Eu Amo-te! – repetiu ele

- se realmente me amas, faz um favor, não te intrometas na vida do teu filho, deixa-o ser feliz sem ti já que não me deixas a mim! Já me destruis-te a vida com os teus comportamentos! Não destruas a dele também! Agora sai! – disse ela friamente abrindo a porta da rua e fazendo sinal a Jiraya para abandonar a casa.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Jiraya não conseguia reagir, foi como se lhe tivessem dado vários murros na barriga. O sanin dirigiu-se ate a porta devagar.

- quando é que te vais embora? É só para me despedir dele… tem isso em consideração - disse Jiraya passando novamente a mão na barriga de Tsunade.

- amanha de manha! – disse ela prendendo as lágrimas. Jiraya aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo, mas a sanin virou a cara. Quando o Sanin saiu Tsunade fechou a porta com força e dirigiu-se novamente para o quarto.

- o que foi isto? O que se passou? – perguntou Shizune assustada.

- eu fui a procura do Jiraya para lhe contar, mas quando cheguei a festa estava ele meio despido a dançar todo agarrado a uma Jonin, depois ele veio atrás de mim eu contei-lhe, e depois foi o que viste – disse Tsunade enchendo mais umas malas.

- e vais mesmo fugir? Sozinha? – perguntou a amiga em pânico

- sim eu arranjo uma solução não te preocupes! – Disse Tsunade. Shizune saiu do quarto a correr, a sanin não disse nada. Quando acabou de encher a ultima mala, fechou-a e dirigiu-se para a sala com ela, onde se deparou com Shizune também de malas feitas.

- onde é que pensas que vais? – perguntou a sanin friamente

- eu vou contigo, não te deixo ir sozinha! – disse ela juntando as suas malas a de Tsunade.

- não Shizune, tu tens a tua vida aqui em Konoha, não a vais destruir por causa de mim! - disse Tsunade sentando-se no sofá

- a única coisa que eu tenho aqui é o hospital, a casa e tu. E se te vais embora fico só com a casa e com o hospital, alem disso nunca abandonaria uma amiga, e ainda por cima não trocaria ver esta criança crescer por nada deste mundo! – disse a amiga da sanin fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga.

- então estas pronta? Vamos – disse Tsunade pondo-se de pé.

- mas tu disseste ao Jiraya que só ias amanha… Tsunade ele tem direito a se despedir do filho! – disse Shizune tentando puxar pela amiga.

- isso mesmo, ele amanha vai aparecer cá com reforços para não me deixar ir, e vai sentir uma grande desilusão quando não me vir cá. Eu vou bater-lhe no sítio onde lhe dói mais! – disse a sanin com a voz cheia de fúria.

- mas como vamos sair sem sermos detectadas? – perguntou Shizune

- eles estão todos na festa, ninguém esta de vigia, vai ser fácil sair! – com estas palavras Tsunade e Shizune abandonaram a casa, sem saber o seu destino.

Tsunade estava certa e na manha seguinte Jiraya entrou dentro da casa com Yondaime, Kakashi e Maito Gai

- Vazia! – disse Jiraya com a voz a tremer

- estava mais que visto que se ia embora ontem, mas tu acreditaste que ela só ia agora! bolas Sensei mas que burro! – disse Yondaime sentando-se no sofá da casa. Jiraya fez o mesmo. Kakashi e Gai sentaram-se no chão a frente deles

- agora pode-nos dizer o que se passa? – perguntou Kakashi confuso

- a Tsunade está grávida,… eu vou ser pai – disse Jiraya com a cabeça baixa

- Boa parabéns! - Disse Yondaime dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

- não! Isto não esta certo, não devia de ter acontecido! Eu não nasci para ser pai! – disse Jiraya frustrado.

- hey tenha calma! Um bebe não vai arruinar a sua vida! – disse Kakashi

- mas não é pela minha vida! E pela do miúdo! Ele vai ter que ser muito protegido e por isso não vai poder ter uma vida normal! – explicou o sanin

- lá nisso tem razão! – concordou Gai

- ahhh! Eu nem acredito que vou der pai! Como é que isto aconteceu? Alguém me explica? – gritou Jiraya pondo-se de pé.

-humm… eu paço a explicar… quando um homem ama uma mulher, um poderoso instinto apodera-se dele e… - começou Yondaime mas foi interrompido pelo grito do mestre.

- EU SEI COMO É QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU! Só que não acredito ! – disse Jiraya saindo porta fora. Yondaime seguiu-o

- como é que acontece? – perguntou Gai olhando para Kakashi confuso. Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se e começou a andar atrás deles, Gai fez o mesmo.


	4. Canções de Embalar

**Capitulo IV – canções de embalar**

Jiraya virou-se varias vezes na cama para tentar dormir, mas não conseguia. A sua cabeça estava num turbilhão de pensamentos que não o deixavam descansar. Já tinha passado dois meses desde que Tsunade havia abandonado a aldeia, e desde esse momento o sanin vive numa constante agonia desespero e cheio de preocupação.

- Por favor tem cuidado meu amor! – dizia o sanin enquanto fintava uma foto deles os dois na sua mesa de cabeceira.

Depois de algumas horas na escuridão a tentar puxar o sono, Jiraya finalmente levantou-se e dirigiu-se ate um calendário que tinha atrás da porta do quarto.

- Portanto ela contou-me no dia 7, por isso…- disse o sanin começando a contar os meses no seu calendário.

- Maio…. Dia 7 de Maio acaba o tempo…- disse ele assinalando essa semana. Jiraya tencionando fazer uma visita a Tsunade nessa semana para conhecer o seu filho e assumir a sua paternidade, pois Jiraya estava já a habituar-se a ideia de ser pai, poder treinar o seu filho era uma ideia que estava a fascina-lo e poder voltar para a sua Tsunade era o que mais queria.

Passado mais dois meses numa tarde de Dezembro, Jiraya observava as famílias unidas a fazerem compras de natal. Nem mil palavras davam para descrever a angustia e desespero que habitava dentro de Jiraya. Não conseguindo conter-se mais Jiraya foi direito ao telefone e ligou para Tsunade. O telefone tocou inúmeras vezes, ninguém atendeu, ao fim de algum tempo a chamada foi recebida pelo atendedor de chamadas.

-er.. Tsunade? Querida eu sei que estas ai e que não queres atender… - começou ele. Jiraya estava correcto, ao reconhecer o numero de telefone Tsunade não atendeu, mas escutava Jiraya sentada ao lado do telefone a comer uma maça.

- eu vim pedir-te mais uma vez desculpas… eu sei que estas muito chateada comigo, mas eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo para sempre, quero ver o meu filho crescer feliz com nos os dois. – continuou ele. Tsunade continuava sem atender, o tempo da mensagem terminou e o sanin desligou o telefone. Tsunade tinha vontade de ir a correr direito a ele, beija-lo e voltarem a ser felizes. Passou uma mão na barriga já bem grandinha ao fim de 4 meses. O telefone tocou novamente, era ele outra vez, a chamada foi novamente atendida pelo atendedor.

- querida tudo aquilo que eu disse, é imperdoável e era falso… mas o que sinto por vocês dois, é verdadeiro… eu… eu quero estar junto a vocês… quero abraçar-vos… quero acordar a meio da noite para lhe dar um biberão… quero brincar enquanto lhe dou o comer.. eu quero tudo… amor… aquilo que disse foi sem intenção… juro por deus que vos amo e quero-vos aos dois. – disse o sanin com uma voz triste, notava-se pelo tom que ele estava a chorar. Tsunade estava sentada no sofá ainda a comer a maça, nesse momento uma lágrima começou a correr-lhe no rosto. O telefone tocou mais uma vez.

- Tsunade? Sou eu outra vez, queria… eu estive a ler um livro de crianças pequenas… e vi que a partir dos 4 meses os bebes já podem ouvir e reconhecer os sons… - disse ele ainda com a voz a tremer.

Tsunade deu um salto, não esperava que Jiraya soube-se algo sobre bebes, muito menos ler um livro sobre eles… e se Jiraya estivesse realmente arrependido, deveria Tsunade dar-lhe uma segunda chance?

- querida eu sei que estas ai a ouvir-me, por isso queria que pusesses o telefone perto da barriga,… para eu poder falar ao meu filho… - Pediu o sanin. Tsunade ficou admirada, decididamente Jiraya não parava de a surpreender…a Sanin aceitou a proposta e chegou o telefone a barriga. Jiraya aguardou um tempo estimado que Tsunade demoraria ate executar o pedido.

- Bebe? É o papá que esta a falar… eu sei que estas muito zangado comigo, mas o papá adora-te, toma bem conta da mama… já agora tenho umas coisas para te dizer… - disse Jiraya com a voz ainda a tremer. Tsunade ficou curiosa para saber o que Jiraya tanto queria dizer, foi então que o ouviu a cantar:

_Inicio_

- Talvez eu não te tenha amado;

Tanto quanto eu poderia;

Talvez eu não te tenha tratado;

Tão bem quanto eu deveria

Se eu te fiz sentir-se em segundo plano

Desculpa, eu estava mentir

Porque tu sempre estiveste no meu pensamento

Talvez eu não te tenha abraçado

Em todos aqueles solitários momentos

Acho que eu nunca lhe disse

Que sou tão feliz porque vocês serem meus

Eu devia ter feito e dito pequenas coisas

Simplesmente nunca aproveitei o tempo

Mas tu sempre estiveste no meu pensamento

Sempre estiveste no meu pensamento

Diz-me, diz-me que o teu doce amor não morreu

Dá-me, dá-me só mais uma chance

Para vos agradar

Eu prometo que vos agradarei

_Fim _

A chamada terminou novamente e Tsunade pousou o telefone, deixando cair a cabeça na mão esquerda que estava apoiada e com a mão direita massageava a sua barriga.

- Porque Jiraya?, porque é que tiveste de estragar tudo? – disse a Sanin deixando cair uma lagrima em cima da sua barriga. O telefone tocou novamente.

- Eu posso ver como tu és linda podes sentir o meus olhos em ti. Sou preocupado e sigo-te e vejo que chegas-te bem a casa e certifico-me de que não me viste, sempre a espera que me vejas, ás vezes pergunto-me por quê é que tu me olhas e piscas o olho e então vejo o meu reflexo nos teus olhos, oh por favor fala comigo, mostra alguma piedade tu tocas-me de muitas maneiras mas de qualquer forma "Um dia morrerei por ti", eu escrevo num papel e gostaria de fugir dos meus reflexos nos teus olhos, oh por favor amor fala comigo, mostra alguma piedade tu tocas-me de muitas maneiras mas sou idiota porque não posso ter-te, não posso deixar-te ai porque quero-te de volta mas não entendo como podes manter-me aprisionado e a cada hora acordado, sinto a tirares-me forças, oh por favor fala comigo, mostra alguma piedade não te posso deixar ir.- disse Jiraya desligando o telefone. Durante os 5 meses seguintes nenhum telefonema foi feito, Tsunade estava a conseguir esquecer Jiraya, mas o mesmo não se passava com o Sanin que olhava com impaciência para o mês em que o seu bebe iria nascer. O sanin não esquecera a promessa que tinha feito e quando o seu filho nasce-se Jiraya iria fazer-lhe uma visita.

Porem as coisas correram de uma maneira um pouco diferente, na semana em que Jiraya tencionava ir visitar Tsunade, Konoha fora atacada pela monstruosa raposa de nove caudas. O seu melhor aluno e amigo, e também hokage morreu nessa guerra, assim como muitos outros ninjas.

Quando a paz voltou a Konoha já era Agosto, numa manha Jiraya preparou a sua mala e saiu de casa. Não sabia ao certo onde Tsunade se encontrava, mas tinha um palpite, pois Jiraya lembrava-se de uma vez em conversa Tsunade lhe ter dito que tinha uma casa numa cidade um pouco longe de Konoha. Essa cidade tinha um grande hospital e muitos casinos que eram a perdição da sanin. Sem demora Jiraya pôs-se a caminho, após 2 dias de viagem o sanin chegou finalmente a cidade.

- bem agora é só começar a procurar… - disse ele começando a caminhar pela pequena aldeia e rapidamente conseguiu sentir o chakra emitido por Tsunade e por Shizune, estavam as duas juntas. O sanin bloqueou o seu chakra e aproximou-se da casa, ao aproximar-se conseguiu sentir um terceiro chakra que vinha da casa, era pequeno, mas forte. Jiraya entrou no terreno dirigiu-se ate a casa e espreitou pela janela, conseguiu ver Tsunade a baloiçar um berço junto à cama.

- vai agora que ele esta a dormir – conseguiu ouvir Shizune dizer. Logo ali Jiraya ficou bem contente porque só nessas palavras já sabia que o seu filho era um rapaz. Ouviu a porta principal a fechar-se delicadamente, Jiraya encolheu-se ao máximo para não ser visto. Conseguiu ver Tsunade a passar na direcção do hospital, era essa a sua oportunidade, se Tsunade estava a ir para o hospital é porque tinha alguma reunião, e não demoraria menos de 20 minutos. O sanin deslocou-se sem levantar suspeitas ate a porta da cozinha que estava aberta, entrou com muito cuidado para que Shizune não o ouvisse, lentamente dirigiu-se ate a sala com muita calma e concentração o sanin juntou o chakra na palma da mão, aproximou-se da ninja medica por traz " desculpa Shizune" pensou ele antes de lhe colocar a mão nas costas e a ninja medica desmaiar. Cuidadosamente Jiraya colocou-a no sofá, deu uma olhada pela casa e ficou triste, não havia ali nada que lhe pertencesse ou que o pudesse identificar, foi ai que o ninja realmente se apercebeu que Tsunade não o queria por perto nem queria que o seu filho soubesse quem era o pai. Jiraya consegui ouvir do quarto um choro minúsculo, provavelmente acordara o bebe quando Shizune desmaiou. O sanin dirigiu-se ate ao quarto, olhou em redor, ali também não havia nenhum sinal dele, mas parou a fixar o nome que estava fixo no berço que suportava o bebe.

"Anouk"

- que lindo nome – disse o sanin enquanto se dirigia ate ao berço. Quando olhou viu um bebe robusto de cabelo branco era já grandinho pois já tinha 3 meses tinha as bochechas rosadas e gordinhas.

- olá bebe… sou eu o papá… - disse Jiraya para a criança que começava a sorrir e a esticar-lhe os braços.

- sabes o papá não pode demorar muito tempo aqui porque senão a tua mãe trata de te por órfão de pai! – disse ele dando os seus dedos para a criança apertar. Jiraya sentiu a estranha sensação de que a criança estava a percebe-lo e que se recordava dele. O sanin ficou ali durante minutos a conversa com a criança e brincar com ela.

- Bebe o papá vai ter de ir embora. – disse numa voz triste, e rapidamente a criança parou de sorrir e começou a fazer beicinho.

- hee eu sei também não me queria ir embora… mas a mama não deixa… mas um dia vamos estar juntos! Prometo. – disse ele fazendo uma festa na cara do menino.

- vais crescer longe de mim… vais ver que é melhor… - disse o sanin com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- queres que eu fique ne? Mas não vai poder ser Anouk… pois sei, nada tenho para te dar, mas vou-te selar para te salvar se deus assim quiser – afirmou Jiraya começando a desapertar o Bodie do bebe deixando-o com o peito a mostra, nesse momento o Sanin fez uma seria de movimentos e colocou a palma da sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo do filho. O bebe começou a chorar com força pois ficou marcado pelo Jutso de Jiraya.

- enquanto viveres aqui, não correras perigo! – disse Jiraya passando a mão na cabeça do seu bebe para o acalmar.

- vamos, meu filho, e não chores mais, dorme no berço ao luar… dorme e relembra esta minha canção, estarei contigo a sonhar… - cantou o sanin embalando o bebe e acabou por adormecer agarrado aos dedos do pai. Delicadamente Jiraya separou as mãos sem acordar o bebe e saiu da casa, voltando assim novamente para Konoha.

Ao fim de 40 minutos de Tsunade ter saído de casa já estava de volta, admirou-se por a sua criança ainda estar a dormir. Quando entrou na sala a sanin ficou com uma cara seria, Shizune estava a dormir no sofá e tinha os livros caídos antes dela, o que se teria passado ali? Foi direita ao quarto, o bebe dormia profundamente, então voltou a sala.

- Shizune! Shizune! – chamou a sanin sacudindo a amiga.

- ahh? .. - perguntou Shizune ensonada

- o que é que se passou? – perguntou Tsunade preocupada

- não sei, eu ia estudar… senti algo quente nas costas… e depois adormeci… - disse a ninja levantando-se num salto.

- um quente nas costas?... alguém esteve aqui… e adormeceu-te… - disse Tsunade dando uma olhada pela casa

- o Anouk? – perguntou Shizune muito preocupada

- esta a dormir, calma ninguém o levou… mas gostava de saber… quem esteve aqui…- disse a sanin apanhando os livros do chão.

- Tsunade… do pouco que eu me lembro…eu antes de adormecer… senti um chakra… só que logo a seguir adormeci.. – afirmou Shizune ajudando Tsunade.

- e? reconheceste? Quem era? – perguntou Tsunade voltando a deixar cair os livros.

- era o Jiraya… - grunhiu Shizune com a voz rouca.

- o Jiraya? Mas o que é que?... espera ai… - disse Tsunade ao mesmo tempo que dava um pulo e ia a correr para o quarto do bebe. Shizune seguiu-a, delicadamente Tsunade levantou a criança que ainda dormia, e começou a observar o filho.

- pois já podia imaginar isto… - disse Tsunade passando as mãos nas costas do menino.

- o que foi? – questionou Shizune inclinando-se para ver melhor

- isto aqui… é um selamento de protecção… o Jiraya selou o filho com um jutso de protecção, isto quer dizer que enquanto o Anouk viver nesta casa, nada de mal lhe irá acontecer. – esclareceu Tsunade voltando a deitar a criança

- estas zangada? – perguntou Shizune

- não… acho que ele fez bem, eu própria ando a tentar fazer este jutso, mas as especialidades do Jiraya são precisamente selamentos, e eu também não lhe queria pedir… assim ele agiu sozinho – disse a sanin saindo do quarto

- como vez ele preocupa-se com o bem estar do filho. – disse Shizune picando Tsunade

- estou a ver isso, finalmente esta interessado, mas também isso não lhe vai de valer muito… - disse Tsunade já chateada com o assunto.

- não achas que ele merece uma segunda hipótese? – perguntou Shizune, numa tentativa dos dois sanins se reconciliarem.

- não Shizune! Isso não vai acontecer e a partir de hoje nunca mais quero ouvir falar no Jiraya nesta casa! Ouviste? É uma ordem! – ordenou Tsunade irritada.

Shizune obedeceu, e nunca mais o nome dele se prenunciou dentro daquela casa, foi simplesmente ignorado e esquecido.


	5. Surge um Mini Jiraya, o Seu Nome é Anouk

**Capitulo V – Surge um mini Jiraya, o seu nome é Anouk**

Passaram-se 10 anos desde a ultima visita de Jiraya ao seu filho, sem mais nenhum encontro a vida retomou o seu curso. Mas depois de 10 anos pacíficos, duas sombras desconhecidas avançam ate a vila onde Tsunade mora.

- Anouk?...onde estas?... Anouk vem para a mesa! O almoço esta pronto!... Anouk? – Gritava Shizune à porta de casa.

- Anouk onde estas? Hum.. ? já estas de volta? – perguntou Shizune enquanto Tsunade se aproximava de casa vinda do trabalho.

- sim… ai! Estou com uma fome de lobo! – disse Tsunade passando as mãos na barriga.

- O comer esta pronto! Sabes onde está o teu filho? – Perguntou Shizune começando a ficar preocupada.

- Hum? O Anouk? Não faço ideia… - respondeu a Sanin pondo as coisas em casa.

- não sei o que lhe aconteceu, já há 10 minutos que o estou a chamar e não aparece, e eu que o avisei para não se afastar muito – disse Shizune voltando a porta da rua.

- Bom… então eu vou procura-lo – disse Tsunade saindo para a rua também.

- sim por favor… acho que não deve de ter ido muito longe – pediu a ninja medica

- vou já!.. adeus! – despediu-se Tsunade e começou a dirigir-se para a floresta perto da montanha onde moravam.

- E despacha-te senão vai arrefecer! – pediu Shizune

- ai… ai.. este miúdo só pensa em vadiar o dia inteiro! – disse Tsunade enquanto caminhava pela floresta. A sanin parou de andar colocou as mãos numa posição de concentração e fechou os olhos. Passado pouco tempo abriu os olhos e andou alguns metros para dentro da floresta e parou junto a uma arvore com um tronco largo.

- eu devia de ter adivinhado k estavas aqui… Anouk – disse Tsunade sorrindo e olhando para a copa da arvore.

Lá em cima era possível ver uma criança sentada numa grosso ramo a ler um livro encostado ao tronco. Era um rapaz. Um rapaz de cabelo pelos ombros, espetado e branco, era bonito de rosto e tinha um ar intelectual, mas não passava de uma criança de 10 anos.

- boa! encontraste-me! - felicitou o jovem baloiçando-se no ramo.

- Anouk sai já daí antes que partas o pescoço! – ordenou Tsunade em cuidados ao ver a situação do filho. A criança encolheu os ombros ao mesmo tempo que suspirou e pôs-se de pé deu um salto com uma cambalhota no ar e caiu a frente de Tsunade.

- Parabéns foste muito mais rápida que a Shizune! – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- não devias de ter feito isso! A Shizune estava muito preocupada! – disse Tsunade fintando o filho. Anouk parou de sorrir.

- eu estava só a ler, mãe,… já agora como é que me encontraste? - perguntou Anouk inquieto.

- eu sou tua mãe! Sei tudo! – Respondeu Tsunade sorrindo sentando-se num ramo baixo da arvore.

- pois, pois – disse Anouk encostando-se a arvore

- a onde é que tu andaste? – perguntou a Sanin passando a mão pelos longos cabelos do filho.

- sei lá tu é que sabes! – respondeu a criança com um ar brincalhão.

- Anouk, onde é que aprendeste a bloquear o chakra? – interrogou-se Tsunade

- na academia! – respondeu o filho abrindo novamente o livro de astronomia que lia.

- mas na academia ninja não ensinam a bloquear o chakra! – respondeu Tsunade dando um pequeno beliscão no filho a brincar com ele.

- mãe, na academia aprende-se muita coisa… mas se tinha o chakra bloqueado como me encontras-te? – perguntou novamente Anouk.

- eu sou uma sanin encontro sempre o que quero! – respondeu a mãe sem mais pormenores.

Na verdade Tsunade sentia onde Anouk estava devido ao selo que tinha no ombro esquerdo. Conseguia sentir qualquer informação acerca do seu filho graças aquela marca, mas Anouk desconhecia isso.

- Anouk não voltes a fazer isso a Shizune estava mesmo preocupada, foste mesmo mal educado a fazeres isso! – ralhou Tsunade agora fora de brincadeiras. Uma das qualidades que Anouk tinha ao contrario do seu pai, é que sabia reconhecer quando errava.

- desculpa mãe, não volta a acontecer! – lamentou-se a criança.

- ok mas quando chegarmos a casa vais dizer isso é Shizune! – avisou a sanin pondo-se de pe.

- estas muito zangada comigo por causa disto? – perguntou Anouk timidamente.

- olha eu não me importo que treines as tuas maneiras ninjas, mas fazeres coisas assim é que não esta bem! E estou zangada, porque o almoço esta a arrefecer, eu estou chia de fome e estou aqui a mandar vir contigo! – disse Tsunade sorrindo para o filho.

A sanin não se conseguia zangar com ele e todas as suas discussões acabavam em rizada.

- bem, então vamos almoçar! – disse Anouk começando a andar. A mãe pos-lhe o braço por cima.

- mãe… então…? – resmungou o filho

- olha eu só quero que tenhas cuidado! Anouk estás a ouvir? Os acidentes acontecem! Podes cair… - começou Tsunade, mas foi interrompida pelo filho terminando-lhe a frase.

- cair, magoar-me, ou ate perder-me… eu sei – disse ele fechando novamente o livro.

- exactamente! E não te… - começou novamente Tsunade, mas foi novamente interrompida pelo filho que lhe terminou novamente a fraze.

- não me afasto não… e se vir estranhos não lhes falo, venho para casa… eu já sei isto tudo mãe – resmungou a criança.

- muito engraçado! – disse Tsunade dando um pequeno murro ao filho.

- mãe eu sou o ninja mais forte da minha turma, não te preocupes que ninguém me fará mal! – pediu Anouk baixando a cabeça.

Na verdade Tsunade não queria que Anouk se afasta-se devido a poder ser raptado, mas sim porque tinha medo que Jiraya aparecesse, e ver o seu filho feliz era o que a sanin mais queria.

- o que é que tanto lês nesse livro? – disse a sanin puxando o livro de entre os braços do filho para mudar de tema.

- Astronomia… - respondeu Anouk.

- foste comprar outro livro de Astronomia? – perguntou Tsunade torcendo o nariz.

- sim é fascinante… e assim não estou sempre a treinar! – disse Anouk brincando com a mãe.

Anouk era muito empenhado na academia, embora Tsunade não quisesse que o filho fosse ninja, Anouk decidiu seguir as pegadas da mãe. A criança estava constantemente a treinar para ficar cada vez mais forte, o que não agradava Tsunade que o mandou ler livros e assim Anouk criou um grande fascínio pela astronomia.

- ok então hoje a tarde vamos fazer um programa diferente! – disse Tsunade entregando o livro ao filho.

- Boa! – gritou Anouk

- vamos almoçar e depois vamos treinar os dois! E a tarde fazemos uma pausa para beber uma Astro-limonada! – disse a mãe

- o que é que a faz ser Astro? – perguntou Anouk brincando com a mãe mostrando-se muito culto e inteligente.

- não vou discutir contigo por causa disso! – respondeu Tsunade apertando o nariz ao filho.

Os dois voltaram para casa onde Shizune esperava impacientemente, Anouk dirigiu-se ate a ninja medica.

- Shizune, desculpa, eu estava só a brincar, não volta a acontecer. – disse a criança realmente arrependida.

- quase morri de ataque cardíaco Anouk, por favor não repitas isso! Mas agora vamos comer! – disse Shizune entrando novamente dentro de casa.

Os três entraram em casa e foram almoçar, Tsunade relatava o seu dia a Shizune visto que tinha sido o dia de folga dela. Entusiasmado com a ideia de ir treinar com a mãe, Anouk devorou o almoço rapidamente e após a sua mãe ter terminado o menino levantou-se.

- vamos… - pediu Anouk impaciente.

- Anouk vais ter de esperar ainda vou ter de fazer uns relatórios com a Shizune – pediu a mãe ao filho enquanto ia buscar a sua pasta.

Anouk abriu a boca com uma expressão tão chocada no rosto que parecia que a mãe tinha dito uma asneira.

- mas tu prometeste… - respondeu Anouk triste.

- eu disse que íamos treinar juntos a tarde.. não disse que era logo depois de almoço Anouk… entretêm-te com alguma coisa vais ver que o tempo passa a correr…- disse Tsunade entregando uns papeis a Shizune.

- e o que é que eu faço… - perguntou Anouk indignado.

- olha podias dar banho á Ton-Ton … - disse Shizune sem olhar para Anouk.

O rapaz fez uma careta e saiu para o jardim da casa deixando as duas ninjas poderem trabalhar.

- Ton-Ton…. Ton-Ton… é sempre a Ton-Ton… quando é que elas abrem os olhos? Eu sou um ninja! Não um guardador de porcos. – protestava Anouk enquanto se sentava no chão do jardim. Ton-Ton saiu da sua casinha ao ouvir essas palavras e correu na direcção do menino dando-lhe uma forte cabeçada nas costas.

- Desculpa Ton-Ton, eu não quis realmente dizer aquilo… ate porque somos amigos não é.. ? – Perguntou Anouk fazendo festas à porquinha que rebolava no chão.

- Mas um dia Ton-Ton as coisas vão mudar… eu vou ser um herói…sim… - disse o rapaz fechando os olhos. Com um sorriso nos lábios Anouk levantou-se quando abriu os olhos pode ver um enorme campo de batalha, inúmeros ninjas corriam na sua direcção apontando-lhe armas. Sem medo Anouk saltou por cima deles derrotando-os um após o outro e rapidamente tornou-se o herói da guerra e conseguia ouvir o seu nome a ser gritado pela multidão… Anouk… Anouk…

- Anouk.. ANOUK – Gritou Tsunade. O filho abriu os olhos e voltou ao mundo real, afinal que estava a gritar o seu nome, não era a multidão, mas sim a sua mãe.

- mãe… eu só estava… eu só estava… - tentou explicar-se.

- estou a ver… foi outro sonho Anouk? – perguntou Tsunade já sabendo a resposta.

- mãe.. eu estava a pensar… e se as guerras entre as vilas acabarem… eu nunca vou ter chance de lutar… - disse Anouk sentando-se no chão.

- Nem sequer devias de estar a pensar nisso Anouk… Guerra não é brincadeira! – respondeu Tsunade alertando o filho.

- eu sei mas… eu quero sei um grande ninja… assim como os Hokages entendes? – perguntou o menino fixando a mãe.

- entendo… - disse Tsunade enquanto observava o filho, embora não quisesse admitir Tsunade via que Anouk era igualzinho ao seu pai. A febre e o desespero pela luta era uma necessidade brutal.

- mãe… será que eu nunca vou ser mais que um simples guardador de porcos? – perguntou Anouk deitando um olhar a Ton-Ton.

- ela é uma porquinha especial Anouk… - disse Tsunade fazendo festas ao bicho

- eu sei… - respondeu Anouk desanimado.

- sei o que sentes, mas ainda és um jovem Anouk, concentra-te em treinares primeiro… e mais tarde depois pensas nas guerras – disse Tsunade levantando a criança do chão.

Anouk ficou com os olhos fixos no chão sem dizer nada.

- Vá Anouk chega de sonhos.. tu agora tens o que fazer…- disse a Sanin levantando o queixo do filho.

Anouk não disse nada. Tsunade sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a cara triste do seu filho, pois não suportava vê-lo assim.

- Bem… vamos treinar? – perguntou a Sanin pondo-se em posição de ataque

- claro – respondeu o filho com um sorriso nos lábios pondo-se na mesma posição.

Durante 3 horas dos dois treinaram sem descanso. Sem duvida que Anouk tinha evoluído bastante, conseguiu defender-se e atacar a mãe inúmeras vezes. Realmente era um ninja bastante dotado.

- Anouk vamos descansar… - pediu a mãe já cansada. Anouk concordou pois sabia que a mãe estava cansada ao fim de um dia de trabalho.

- esta bem eu vou dar uma volta. – disse o rapaz

- tem cuidado Anouk – pediu a mãe já preocupada.

-eu tenho sempre cuidado – respondeu Anouk começando a correr para a cidade.

Tsunade ficou perplexa pois aquela frase era a que Jiraya utilizava sempre que Tsunade lhe pedia para ter cuidado.

Anouk afastou-se a correr, dava saltos, pontapés no ar, e por vezes algumas cambalhotas. Estava feliz já há imenso tempo que não treinava com a sua mãe e então hoje sentia-se no auge das emoções. O jovem entrou numa pequena casa de doces.

- bom dia tia… quero um chocolate se faz favor. – pediu Anouk gentilmente. A senhora obedeceu na hora.

- Anouk isto so faz apodrecer os dentes e a tua cabeça, não devias de gastar dinheiro nestas coisas – falou a senhora realmente preocupada.

- eu sei mas este é para a minha mãe… - respondeu Anouk colocando o chocolate no bolço.

Como não tinha muito dinheiro seu para comprar uma prenda a sua mãe para lhe agradecer a tarde, Anouk optou por comprar o seu chocolate preferido.

O filho da Sanin saiu novamente para a rua a correr muito rápido. Todos os momentos que passava considerava-os como um teste á sua maneira ninja, este seria um de velocidade e reflexos. Anouk corria por entre as pessoas sem tocar em nenhuma e quem o visse a correr daquela maneira com o chocolate na mão ate parecia que ele tinha acabado de o roubar. Conforme Anouk dobrou a esquina um homem grande apareceu-lhe na frente, já não havia hipótese de se desviar, a colisão era certa.

- Cuidado! – Gritou o menino antes de embater violentamente contra o homem.

Os dois caíram ao chão após a violenta pancada, o homem que Anouk tinha atropelado já estava de pé enquanto o jovem ainda estava no chão.

- Vê lá por onde andas miúdo! – Gritou um rapaz loiro que estava com o homem.

- desculpe senhor… - pediu Anouk ainda sentado no chão.

- Ero-Senin.. devias de castigar este miúdo! – continuava a gritar o rapaz.

O homem grande estava de olhos fixos em Anouk.

- Cala-te Naruto! Não vez que ele não fez por mal! – gritou o homem esticando uma mão a Anouk para o ajudar a levantar. O filho da Sanin aceitou a ajuda e pôs-se de pé.

- obrigado, senhor…er…desculpe - disse Anouk.

- não faz mal criança! Eu sou o Jiraya, e este aqui é o Naruto. – disse Jiraya dando um encontrão ao Naruto.

- muito prazer… - disse Anouk desconfortável com aquela situação. A sua mãe já o tinha avisado para não ter diálogos com estranhos, mas Anouk achou que era ma educação da sua parte não pedir desculpa ao senhor, mas de repente algo nas testas destes dois viajantes despertou a atenção do jovem.

- Vocês são ninjas? – pergunto Anouk já excitado.

- sim… - confirmou Naruto num gemido.

- são de onde? – perguntou o jovem.

- olha lá isto é algum interrogatório? – gritou Naruto. Anouk tremeu só de o ouvir gritar.

- Pára Naruto! Somos de Konoha! – respondeu Jiraya enquanto dava uma cotovelada a Naruto para se comportar.

- Konoha? A minha mãe vivia ai! – disse Anouk voltando a ficar fascinado

- Asseriu? Como te chamas pequeno? – perguntou Jiraya fazendo-se de desentendido.

Na verdade conforme Jiraya viu a criança apercebeu-se logo de quem era, e foi esse o motivo que o fez parar para conversar, as pistas não enganavam e as semelhanças no rosto também não, Jiraya estava a falar com o seu filho e sabia disso.

- Anouk! – respondeu o filho da sanin.

Era essa a confirmação fatal que Jiraya esperava ouvir, um aperto forte no coração de Jiraya quase o fez soltar uma lágrima, queria abraçar o seu filho, estava tão perto, mas não podia ser, caso contrario Tsunade iria mata-lo.

- hey Ero-Senin! Conhecesses esta criança? Pareces tu em modelo reduzido! – disse Naruto notando as semelhanças no rosto.

Ao ouvir esse comentário Jiraya endireitou-se.

- olha ando à procura de uma senhora chamada Tsunade… ela vive por aqui sabes onde a posso encontrar? – perguntou Jiraya fazendo-se novamente de desentendido.

- ahh ela é minha mãe! – respondeu Anouk delirando com a ideia de ter dois ninjas prestes a ir a sua casa.

- podes levar-me ate ela? – pediu Jiraya gentilmente. Anouk franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto mirava Jiraya o que o deixou pouco a vontade.

- nós não nos conhecemos? - perguntou Anouk reconhecendo agora o rosto e a voz.

- quem?... nós?.. nem pensar… nunca nos vimos criança… - respondeu Jiraya nervosamente.

- ok segue-me! – disse Anouk não estando totalmente convencido.

Jiraya e Naruto obedeceram e seguiram a criança. Um misto de nervosismo e excitação apoderava-se de Jiraya, pois iria rever Tsunade pessoalmente, mas ao mesmo tempo temia a sua reacção quando o visse a aproximar com o seu filho.

- err.. eu moro ali no cimo daquele monte… eu vou a correr a frente para anunciar a minha mãe a vossa chegada. – disse Anouk desaparecendo a correr. O coração de Jiraya começou a bater com força.

Tsunade estava a descansar numa cama de rede no quintal tinha uns óculos de sol que lhe cobriam quase toda a face.

- Mãe! Nem acreditas no que vi! Acorda tens de ver isto! Eles Chegaram! – Gritava Anouk enquanto baloiçava a mãe. Shizune que estava sentada numa cadeira de baloiço ao sol a ler uma revista levantou a cabeça.

- Quem é que chegou Anouk? – perguntou Tsunade tirando os óculos da cara com um ar ensonada.

- Ninjas! E de Konoha! – gritou Anouk cheio de excitação. Tsunade e Shizune trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- estas a dizer que viste ninjas de Konoha aqui? – perguntou Shizune aproximando-se

- sim! Eles vêem a tua procura mãe! Eles vêem atrás de mim… o Naruto e o Jiraya! – disse Anouk esperando estar a dar uma excelente noticia a mãe, porem Tsunade quase caiu da cama ao ouvir o nome do ultimo.

- O JIRAYA?! – Berrou Tsunade. Anouk recuou uns passos para traz com uma cara horrorizada com o grito da mãe.

- conheces? – perguntou o filho a tremer.

- Como é que o conheceste Anouk? – gritou Tsunade dando um pulo da cama e sacudindo o filho pelos ombros.

- eu.. ia a correr e fui contra um senhor… pedi desculpa… depois ele apresentou-se.. e andava a tua procura.. eu disse que podia encontrar-te aqui… e ele veio atrás de mim… - disse Anouk rapidamente. O jovem estava bastante assustado porque nunca tinha visto a sua mãe daquela maneira.

- e ele não te disse mais nada? – perguntou Tsunade temendo a resposta.

- não… a única coisa que sei dele é que se chama Jiraya e é de Konoha.. – gemeu Anouk agora espremendo-se contra Shizune para fugir da mãe.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu a cabeça de Tsunade: " o que é que ele vem fazer… será que quer contar tudo ao filho?... não pode ser… oh meu deus vou ver o Jiraya outra vez como é que ele estará… será que estou bonita'". Tsunade assustou-se com o seu pensamento, pensava que já tinha esquecido Jiraya, mas pelos vistos ainda gostava dele, mas não podia ceder a tentação. Enquanto Tsunade pensava nestas coisas todas Shizune avistou os dois ninjas a aproximarem-se.

- eles chegaram! – Anunciou Shizune. Tsunade deu um salto ao mesmo tempo que desesperava com a situação.

- Bom dia… podemos entrar… - disse Jiraya aproximando-se do jardim. O seu coração deu um pulo ao avistar Tsunade, estava ainda mais linda e mais atraente o que excitou imenso Jiraya.

Tsunade queria dizer que sim, mas as palavras baralharam-se a meio do caminho e saiu um – o que é que estas a fazer aqui? - . ao rever Jiraya todas as recordações dos momentos que passaram juntos subiram a cabeça de Tsunade, ela queria correr ali para os braços dele e beija-lo, mas não podia, Jiraya tinha destruído a sua felicidade.

- eu venho em missão de Konoha! – respondeu Jiraya. Com esta informação Tsunade acalmou-se pois viu que não se tratava do que pensava e apercebeu-se que Jiraya se tinha apercebido que ela não queria falar a frente do filho, por isso respondeu dessa maneira.

- Shizune! – chamou Tsunade com uma cara zangada.

-sim? – perguntou a amiga nervosa.

- leva o Anouk e o Naruto! Dai-lhes lanche! E não deixes eles interromperem a conversa! Quero ver do que isto se trata! – ordenou Tsunade.

Shizune percebeu que quando Tsunade disse " não os deixes interromper" era um pedido para que Anouk não se aproximasse e não ouvisse nada que o poderia afectar em relação á paternidade de Jiraya.

- sim – concordou a amiga. Naruto seguiu Shizune porem Anouk ficou imóvel.

- que se passa? – perguntou Tsunade ao ver o filho a não obedecer.

- não estas chateada comigo pois não – perguntou o menino com uma cara triste. Tsunade ajoelhou-se e abraçou o filho.

- claro que não querido – respondeu a mãe. Jiraya sorriu ao ver aquele gesto.

Anouk afastou-se e seguiu atrás de Shizune.

- vamos ate ao meu escritório! – ordenou Tsunade virando as costas a Jiraya que seguiu atrás dela. Os dois entraram em casa e subiram para o primeiro andar, percorreram um corredor pequeno e entraram numa sala cheia de livros e uma secretaria no meio. Tsunade sentou-se num lado da secretaria e ordenou com um gesto a Jiraya que se sentasse do outro lado. Nenhum dois falou, ate que o silencio foi interrompido pela sanin.

- então como vão as coisas em Konoha? – perguntou ela.

- más – respondeu ele friamente.

- e como esta o teu aluno Yondaime? – disse Tsunade tentando arranjar tema

- está morto! – Respondeu Jiraya mais uma vez friamente. Essa resposta fez Tsunade dar um pulo.

- o que se passa? – questionou a sanin.

- depois de tu te teres ido embora a raposa de nove caudas atacou Konoha, o Yondaime para salvar Konoha sacrificou-se aprisionando o monstro no corpo do seu filho – começou ele.

- Naruto… - concluiu Tsunade

- Exacto… mas ele não sabe quem são os pais…depois o Terceiro decidiu ser Hokage novamente, e não contar nada ao Naruto. Entretanto Konoha foi atacada este mês pelo Orochimaru, e o nosso mestre morreu. – terminou Jiraya cruzando os braços. Tsunade deixou cair ligeiramente o queixo.

- ele morreu? Repetiu ela não acreditando no que estava a ouvir

- sim… e é esse o motivo porque vim aqui… após a morte do Terceiro o conselho reuniu-se para tentar encontrar um sucessor… e chegamos a um nome… - disse Jiraya lentamente.

- e?... quem é? .. – perguntou Tsunade

- és tu! – anunciou o Sanin.

- Não! – disse Tsunade espantada, não tinha reacção possível.

- tens de ir Tsunade… tens de ser a Quinta…- insistiu ele.

- eu não posso ir para Konoha… e muito menos ser Hokage… eu já tenho a minha vida feita aqui… e tenho o Anouk… não posso ir.. – respondeu ela nervosa.

- porque é que não podes ir? – perguntou Jiraya a ficar chateado com a situação.

- o Anouk tem aqui a escola e eu o hospital… - respondeu ela mal humorada.

- em Konoha também há academia ninja! E não precisas de ir para o hospital, com o cargo de hokage a tua vida fica facilitada e a Shizune posse ser tua assistente… - respondeu ele. – alem disso em Konoha podes pedir um tutor para o Anouk… - Jiraya hesitou por momentos. – posso ser eu… - pediu ele.

- isso é o que tu querias… - respondeu ela furiosa.

- estava só a tentar ajudar Tsunade… a tua vila precisa de ti! – pediu ele

- e o meu filho também! – respondeu ela quase gritando. Jiraya calou-se por momentos.

- o teu filho já não é uma criança… é um homem! Consegue adaptar-se, e lá estará mais seguro que aqui – disse o Sanin rompendo o silencio. Tsunade sabia que Jiraya tinha razão, e pensando bem, nem era assim muito mau voltar para Konoha.

- Tsunade por favor pelo menos pensa no assunto… não precisas de responder hoje, pensa bem. – pediu ele desesperado.

- esta bem Jiraya… eu vou pensar… - concordou ela.

- era tudo o que eu tinha para dizer… - anunciou ele.

- óptimo então estas dispensado – disse ela apontando para a porta mostrando-lhe que podia sair, porem Jiraya continuo sentado.

- ele está muito bonito e saudável e… - Jiraya não conseguiu terminar a frase com o aperto que tinha no peito.

- e está feliz! – terminou ela friamente.

- pois…Tsunade achas que alguma vez… nós… poderíamos… uma segunda oportunidade. – começou ele, mas mal Tsunade percebeu o que ele queria dizer levantou-se violentamente e dirigiu-se ate a porta.

- a vida é só uma Jiraya, se não a vivermos bem não temos uma segunda vida para emendar o que fizemos de errado… e temos de pensar antes de errar… coisa que tu não fizeste… não há segundas oportunidades… agora se faz favor sai da minha casa! – ordenou ela severamente a pender as lágrimas.

Jiraya levantou-se com uma cara triste, algo que magoou mais Tsunade, caminhou lentamente ate a porta. Quando passou por Tsunade aproximou-se a ela e deu-lhe o forte abraço. A sanin ficou sem reacção perante aquele acto, mas desta vez não afastou Jiraya, ela também precisava mais que tudo daquele abraço.

- que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela baixo quando Jiraya a largou.

- podes já não ser a minha mulher… mas serás para sempre a mãe do meu filho! – disse ele também prendendo as lágrimas.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras inconscientes e verdadeiras Tsunade não aguentou o desespero e começou a chorar. Jiraya passou-lhe uma mão atrás da nuca puxando-a para a frente.

- o que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela vendo que Jiraya se aproximava para a beijar.

A sua intuição estava correcta, mas quando Jiraya estava a poucos centímetros, este desviou a rota e deu-lhe um beijo profundo na bochecha. Tsunade tremeu.

- obrigado pela ajuda – disse ele afastando-se, porem Tsunade imitou o gesto de Jiraya e deu-lhe também um beijo na cara.

Ao sentir a sua pele quente e os seus lábios perto de mais a sanin perdeu o controlo do seu corpo. Queria deslarga-lo mas não conseguia o seu corpo não obedecia. Os dois sanins ficaram a olhar-se por segundos, ela ainda agarrada ao pescoço dele, os dois foram aproximando o rosto lentamente. Os lábios tocaram ligeiramente um no outro e recuaram lentamente, mas ao fim de 1 segundo os sanins não aguentaram e beijaram-se, evolveram-se num beijo muito profundo, desejado e desesperado. Sem vergonhas nem timidez as lágrimas correram as faces dos dois sanins que se tocavam pela primeira vez ao fim de 10 anos. O beijo foi longo e eléctrico inicialmente mas depois começou a ficar calmo, as línguas tocavam-se e não se deslargavam, queriam ficar eternamente ali.

Jiraya sabia que se interrompesse o beijo para respirar Tsunade iria lança-lo contra a parede, por isso não parou. Jiraya abraçou Tsunade pela cintura.

"Tsunade estas a beija-lo! Ele só te faz sofrer! Pára! Pára ! Pára Já!" pensou ela no momento que o empurrou.

- Jiraya sai imediatamente e não voltes a fazer isso! – ordenou ela.

- mas porque é que insistes em correr comigo quando sabes que és feliz ao meu lado? – perguntou Jiraya perturbado.

- Jiraya sai já daqui! Amanha falamos! – ordenou Tsunade agora severa.

Jiraya não questionou mais e saiu a porta, desceu as escadas e parou a porta da cozinha sem olhar lá para dentro.

- Naruto! – Chamou ele com a voz a tremer. O rapaz levantou-se e dirigiu-se ate a ele.

- Diz? – perguntou o aluno.

- Vamos – ordenou Jiraya começando a andar para a porta sem olhar para o seu filho. Shizune não perguntou nada, pois sabia que mais tarde Tsunade iria contar-lhe o sucedido. Lentamente os ninjas abandonaram a casa Naruto ainda a comer um bolo e Jiraya limpando discretamente as lágrimas.


End file.
